Frozen Descent
by Aerodoxium
Summary: Every world ends sometime or another...Some quicker than others...And through many different ways.
1. Beginnings

Frozen Descent

Chapter I, Beginnings

Today was the day...Finally. I was so jittery and nervous, a few beads of sweat wove down my face as I struggled to get ready.  
"What else...What else...?" I grumbled, scrambling through clothing drawers to find anything I needed. "Looks like I got everything." I nodded to myself and turned, hurrying out my bedroom door, and out the front door before locking it up.  
I was in such a hurry, I'd almost forgotten to lock the door. It was a special day...Even though it should've been four years ago, when I was ten, not fourteen. But I'd missed all those chances for various reasons.  
My name was rather...Off...It was Aerodoxium. I was an orphan, due to an accident with my parents when I was only young. I was actually on my way to get my first Pokémon. Pokémon were amazing creatures, and I'd always had a difficult time picking a favorite. Most, I hadn't seen or known about, only in stories. Some were everywhere, whether pets or wild Pokémon. They were all amazing. However...Every time, for the past four years, I'd failed to obtain one from the lab, because everyone else had picked them all. No extras or anything, so I'd have to go home and wait.  
Finally, I was early...Or at least that was all I could hope. At least thirty minutes early. I'd rushed out the door, sprinting down the sidewalk to the lab.  
"S'cuse me! S-sorry! I have to get through!" My apologies were lost in the wind as I shoved through crowds to hurry to the lab.  
"Watch where you're going!"  
"Slow down! What's the big idea?" People complained, but I had no time to stop and explain to every individual what was going on, so I figured a 'sorry' would cut it for the short time.  
Finally, I stopped, out of breath, in front of the lab.  
"Calm down Aero..." I whispered, finally catching my breath, pushing through the glass doors of the lab. Inside was so amazingly huge, it was hard to believe from how small it was outside. Scientists walked around busily and noisily, chattering and doing various researches while I ducked and dodged out of the way.  
"Ah, Aero. Welcome!" The professor suddenly greeted me.  
"Hello, professor...Are they gone already?" I asked, looking up to the man in the white coat. He had grey hair and blue eyes that told he was kind.  
"Well...Sad news...Yes. But, I actually managed to do something just for you." He smiled. "This year, I saved a Pokémon especially for you. It depends on your liking to them, though. They are rather rare, so I barely managed to scrape by this Pokémon." The professer began walking away, and I followed.  
"Is it really that hard to come by, professor?" I asked, careful to avoid more busy scientists and Pokémon.  
"Yes. Trainers die to have this Pokémon, so you'd best take good care of it, if you will accept it." He pulled out a Poké Ball, holding it up to me, and walking over to a table.  
I stood on the other side of the table, and a Magnemite floated past my head in a hurry after a scientist.  
"Magnemite!" It said as it zipped by, almost hitting me in the head.  
"Please do excuse us, we're rather busy today." The professor chuckled sheepishly, and I waved a hand.  
"No no, I understand." I smiled.  
"Now..." The Poké Ball opened in his hand. A burst of white light and what looked like glitter erupted, then turned into a red beam, forming into a small figure. It dissolved into view, and I saw just what it was. An Eevee. The brown little Pokémon looked calm, yet excited.  
"A-an Eevee?"  
"Correct! He's a calm little fellow, but he has random bursts of energy. Would you care to claim him?" He asked. I couldn't believe it! I was actually getting a rarer Pokémon such as an Eevee? It was almost too much to think about. On impulse, I nodded excitedly to the professor, watching the Pokémon scratch his ear with his front paw, lick his paw, and smother it all over his face.  
"Of course I'll take him!" I knelt to eye-level with the Eevee. "But, I would rather see if he wants to come with me. It isn't my choice...Pokémon have just as much choice and freedom as I do." I said.  
"Vee?" The Eevee looked up at me after flickering his tail.  
"Wow...A real Eevee..." I smiled, watching the little Pokémon stand up and shake his fur off. I stood up straight and reached my hand out, and when the Pokémon only tilted his head, I rubbed between his ears, and he looked content. After pulling my hand away, he pranced up to me, standing on his back legs, and putting his paws on my stomach, he stared up at me.  
"Vee vee!" Eagerly, the Eevee was wagging his bushy tail up to me.  
"It looks like he's taken a shine to you! Will you nickname him?" The professor asked. I picked up the little ball of fur and held him up.  
"Hm...A name? How about...Kiyurin?" I asked the Pokémon and the professor.  
"My, what an interesting name. I think it fits nicely."  
"Eevee!" They answered. I hugged the Eevee, and he snuggled against my chest. Soon, I was handed the Poké Ball for him.  
"Here. You'll need this. Even if you don't want to use it, you may still need it for a few things." He explained, and I took the Poké Ball, nodding in thanks.  
"Vee! Vee!" Kiyurin rubbed against me.  
"Alright pops. Hand over the Pokémon." A voice suddenly said, and we looked over to the glass doors.


	2. The First Battle

Chapter II, The First Battle

"Just uh...Who are you?" The professor arched an eyebrow.  
"I'm with Team Galactic! Yeah, that's right. We're back." The blue-haired grunt said. He wore what most called a space-man suit, and his cyan hair was in a bowl cut. A big 'G' was printed on the front of his suit. He had two Poké Balls on a belt on his side. He reached for one and pulled it off his belt, holding it up. "Don't make me use force." He said, pressing the button on the middle of the ball. "You heard the demand. Give me all the Pokémon." He threatened. It sounded like a bank robbery...Only with Pokémon.  
"Ee...?"  
"It's alright..." I whispered to the curious Eevee in my arms. Kiyurin's ears twitched at the intruder.  
"Alright. You've made me do it!" He threw the Poké Ball, and out came a Zubat. I choked, trying not to laugh in the silence of the room. "Oh, so you wanna laugh? This Pokémon is stronger than you think, punk." He looked at me.  
"Oh, Pokémon in and of themselves are strong...But who they're raised by...Well, not so much." I explained, and my companion licked his paw.  
"Since you wanna be a smart-mouth...Zubat! Bite her! Retrieve that Eevee!" He commanded, and the Zubat furiously flapped its wings, flying quickly at us. In a panic, I sputtered out a command.  
"Tackle, Kiyurin!" And the Pokémon flew out of my arms, at the purple bat-Pokémon. They tumbled on the floor, and my Eevee backed up as the Zubat flew into the air again with a bruise on its wing. It flapped weakly and lop-sided.  
"Gah! Put some effort into it! Use Wing Attack!" The Grunt issued the order, and the Zubat flew towards Kiyurin again, putting its best effort into the attack.  
"Tackle it again!" I commanded, and the fox-dog...Whatever type of Pokémon he was considered...Launched his small body at the feeble foe again, knocking it onto the floor with such might, the Zubat only twitched, completely knocked out from the hits.  
"Bah! Useless Pokémon!" The Grunt sighed in frustration and shook his head, then threw another Poké Ball, and out came a Cleffa. It looked so happy and excited, I felt bad for it.  
"Kiyurin...Sand-Attack!" I called.  
From the small broken tile on the floor where the Zubat had crashed, the Eevee rushed over and kicked up sand into the Cleffa's eyes. It staggered around and cried out, trying to clear its eyes from the dirt. "Tackle, one more time!" I called, and the Eevee slammed against it, knocking it out.  
"I...Can't believe it...I'm telling the boss! This isn't over yet! Just watch your backs!" The Grunt threatened, calling his Pokémon back and fleeing from the scene like a coward. I knelt down to Kiyurin.  
"You truly are amazing." I spread my arms and smiled. He dove at me, and I hugged him, standing.  
"Truly impressive! You've saved our Pokémon! Aero, I do not know how to ever thank you..." He sighed sadly.  
"No no no, it's quite alright professor." I waved my hands, perching my Eevee atop my shoulder. He rubbed against my cheek, and I rubbed his head, grinning. I finally could stop being alone...I had a companion.  
"Ah! I've actually got a few things to give you!" And before I could say a word, he hurried off into a staff only room, and I sighed, shaking my head. I didn't want a reward.  
He came back with a load in his arms, and set it in the metal table.  
"Alright. Here's a belt to keep all your Poké Balls. Very useful, actually. More so than pockets." He held up a black belt with little pouches, and I nodded in thanks and strapped it around my waist. I put Kiyurin's Poké Ball in one of the pouches and nodded. It fit, and it worked.  
"Next, we have a Pokéblock feeder. These come in handy. Also, a poffin case." He held up two items. One looked like a miniature dresser, and the other look like a PEZ candy dispenser. I pulled my backpack off my back and shoved the items inside.  
"Here's a Pokédex, and here's a few different Poké Balls." He pointed to a few other things. It was amazing he was giving me all of the items that most trainers had to buy. I picked up the various types of Poké Balls, put them in my backpack, and picked up the Pokédex.  
"You know what a Pokédex is, right?" He asked.  
"Oh, of course." I smiled, opening it. Scrolling down the screen, I touched an Eevee icon, held the Pokédex up to my companion on my shoulder, and looked again to the screen.  
The moves he knew were Sand-Attack, Tackle, Helping Hand, and Tail Whip. Not bad moves. He was only a level five, after all.  
"Vee!" He suddenly licked my cheek, and I softly laughed and rubbed his back.  
"I-is it really alright to give me all these items?" I asked sheepishly.  
"Of course! You saved us, after all. Now, off you go on your adventure!" He urged with a grin.  
"S-so soon? Wah! Hold on, professor!" I said as he began to shove me.  
"Hm?"  
"What's the rush?" I asked.  
"Oh, nothing. I thought you'd be eager to get started on your adventure! Oh wait...One moment, please." He darted off again.  
Kiyurin and I exchanged a puzzled look, and looked back as the professor hurried back with more items.  
"These are lots of potions! Take them, take them." He seemed to sing. Sighing, I shoved them into the pockets of my backpack and nodded.  
"Alright then, I guess we'll be on our way."  
"Don't forget to drop by sometime!" He called as I walked past busy scientists. I shook my head.  
"Crazy old man." I said with a chuckle.  
"Vee...Vee!" Kiyurin scratched his ear with his front paw, seeming comfortable and content.  
"Well, I don't know about you," I said, pushing through the glass doors, "but I'm nervous."  
"Vee! Eevee!" He rubbed against my face, as if trying to assure me it was alright. I scratched behind his ears and looked out to the less-busy atmosphere.  
Blue skies, dotted with fluffy clouds like cotton, green grass that was swaying in the small breeze, and sweet smells mingling around in the air. The breeze toyed with and tangled the aromas in the air, mixing them, so I couldn't tell which was which. Kiyurin must've scented the sweet aromas as well, since he lifted his small, coal black nose to the air, and took in a deep breath.  
"Vee..." He exhaled, looking at complete peace.  
"The only issue is...Where do we start? What are we trying to achieve?" I asked, but I didn't expect him to know. He only shook his head. "Maybe we could try collecting gym badges...Yeah! That's it!" I nodded enthusiastically. Even though I was a girl, I didn't like contests. I'd enter if I had to, but otherwise, I didn't like them. Dressing up Pokémon seemed a little...Strange to me. It bothered me sometimes, and I felt as if some of the Pokémon didn't like it either. Of course, there were Pokémon who were almost quite literally, 'born for contests' with their looks and everything.  
"Well, if you want to start collecting gym badges, you better start somewhere." A voice said from nowhere, and Kiyurin and I looked around. "You might wanna battle other trainers, like me." The voice belonged to a small child, who carried a net over his shoulder, and wore a straw hat. He looked like a bug catcher. "Wild Pokémon work too. Oh! And you won't want just one Pokémon." He explained.  
"Of course. I know the basics." I nodded thoughtfully to the trainer-bug catcher.  
"Well then, come on! I'll battle you!" He urged, throwing a Poké Ball. The red light dissolved to reveal a Pinsir.  
"Oh...Fantastic..." I thought.


	3. The Adventure Begins

Chapter III, The Adventure Begins

Before I could utter a single word, Kiyurin jumped off of my shoulder, getting into a battle position, his muscles and frame looking rather tense. His expression was serious.  
"Are you sure about this, Kiyurin?" I asked, and he nodded.  
"Alright! Let's get this thing started!" The boy called, jumping up eagerly.  
"Kiyurin! Tackle, now!" I issued the first command, and my small Pokémon threw himself at the bug Pokémon.  
"Dodge it, Pinsir! Use Bind!" The boy commanded. To my disadvantage, it dodged.  
After dodging, it snapped those large, prickly horns around Kiyurin.  
"Vee!" He cried out in back, and I winced. What could I do?  
"Think Aero...Ah...Tackle again, Kiyurin! Break free!" I shouted. Flinching for only a moment, Kiyurin then proceeded to wriggle his body until the Pokémon let go, and Kiyurin slammed down on it. He jumped back, covered with scars, and a little blood trickled down each scar individual scar. The bug Pokémon got up and snapped its horns again, aggressively.  
"A-are you okay?" I asked my Eevee, who panted heavily. He nodded firmly.  
"Focus Energy, Pinsir!" The trainer suddenly called, jerking me out of my thoughts.  
"Alright...Tackle again!" I called, and, quicker than last time, my Eevee scurried towards the bug, slamming into it, knocking it over. A plume of dust rose, covering the battle temporarily. Tension charged the air as we waited. Finally, the dust cleared, and I sighed with deep relief, and the other trainer was in shock. Kiyurin stood on top of the Pinsir, covered with scars and bruises, and panting, but sure enough, he was victorious.  
I smiled in disbelief and ran over to my Pokémon, picking him up gingerly.  
"You were absolutely amazing!" I held him up above me.  
"Vee!" He seemed to smile happily.  
"I'll say." The other trainer returned his fainted Pinsir and walked to me. "My name's Jeffy. Bug catching is a hobby of mine. Even my best Pokémon didn't beat yours. That Eevee sure is special." He nodded. "But taken the damage on it by my Pinsir, it needs instant healing. Here, allow me."  
"W-wait. I have potions, it's no problem."  
"Oh no. I insist." He knelt down to the ground, and I knelt down as well, setting Kiyurin down. He weakly stood and looked to Jeffy, then me.  
"Vee?"  
"Don't worry. It might sting just a little, but otherwise, you'll be okay." He pulled out a small spray bottle and pressed a trigger, spraying a healing liquid onto the cuts.  
"Eevee...!" He winced in pain, but I rubbed his head.  
"It won't hurt after this, I promise." I assured with a smile. He looked to me tiredly, then smiled as wide as an Eevee could.  
"Your Eevee really likes you. How long have you had it? Is it the only Pokémon you have?" Jeffy asked, still tending to his wounds.  
"I just received Kiyurin as my first Pokémon a few minutes ago, actually. This is our second battle." I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"No way! So he's only level five? How'd you get an Eevee as your starter?" He was shocked.  
"The professor saved me this Pokémon, since I couldn't seem to get one for four years. I actually am thinking, maybe he's level six now." Pulling out my Pokédex, I held it over Kiyurin and read his stats. "Yep, sure enough, he's a level six. Almost a level seven." I said.  
"That's pretty cool. Oh, I have something for you." He said, finishing up healing Kiyurin. The Eevee jumped into my arms and snuggled close to me, and I rubbed his back to comfort him. The boy pulled out a purple disc.  
"I have really no use for this. I want you to have it. It's a great move for an Eevee to know. Shadow Ball." He held it out, and I took it gingerly. "Well, see you later." The kid stood with a grin, and rushed off into the woods.  
"What do you think, Kiyurin?" I asked, holding up the TM. He stretched his paws out towards it. "Wanna try it?" I asked, and he nodded eagerly.  
I activated the machine, teaching Kiyurin Shadow Ball, and making him forget Tail Whip.  
"Vee vee!" He eagerly brushed his tail against my arms, and I perched him on my shoulder, watching the TM crumble in my hand.  
"Well, that was rather simple...Well, we can't just stand around. I think we should catch some Pokémon!" Sure, one Pokémon seemed like enough for the time being, but it actually wasn't. I didn't exactly know where to start, so instead, I began walking in the tall grass areas around the city, until I saw something moving beneath the brush. It was a brown-orange color.  
My companion and I nodded to each other, and he jumped to the ground from my shoulder.  
"Vee!" He called to the Pokémon in the grass, and a Vulpix head emerged from the grass.  
"Vul?" It blinked.  
"Vee vee!" Kiyurin seemed to challange.  
"Vul!" The fox Pokémon instantly fell on its side, pretending to faint.  
"Vee! Eevee!" My Eevee proceeded to challenge it, and I pulled a Poké Ball from my bag, waiting for the right moment. When the Vulpix noticed we didn't fall for its trick, it stood again, launching an ember.  
"Dodge it, Kiyurin! Use Shadow Ball!" I called, and Kiyurin dodged.  
After planting his paws on the ground, the Eevee opened his mouth, charging up a purple-ish ball of ghastly aura. As soon as it was charged fully, he launched the ball, and it left a trail of purple aura as it swiftly flew through the air. The fox Pokémon tried to dodge it, but the ball slammed into its side, forcing it to fall on its side. Instead of fainting, the Pokémon stood and wagged its tails, distracting Kiyurin just a little.  
"Tackle, Kiyurin!" I urged gently, and he nodded, jumping off his paws into a pretty good speed, and throwing himself down upon the fox Pokémon, who tumbled over, covered in bruises.  
It winced and twitched, and I felt bad for it, but I pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it at the Pokémon. A red light enveloped it, pulling it into the Poké Ball. It shook once...Twice...And a third time, until it clicked, locking the Pokémon inside. The tension in the air left as I sighed with relief and knelt in the grass. Kiyurin rushed up to me, wagging his bushy tail. Smiling, I picked him up and hugged him.  
"You did great." I rubbed his ears and picked up the Poké Ball, looking over it. A small flame reflected over the smooth surface of the Poké Ball. "Well, what do you think we should name her?" I asked Kiyurin.  
He seemed to shrug.  
"What about...Vorubii?" A sheepish smile tugged at my lips.  
"Eevee!" He smiled.  
"Alright, Vorubii it is. C'mon out." I smiled, opening the Poké Ball to see the Vulpix. She shook her fur from white light and looked at us.  
"...Vul?" Her tails flowed up and down as she breathed, and she tilted her head.  
"Vee! Eevee!" Kiyurin extended a paw to the female, and she seemed to smile and nod. Although I didn't quite know just what they were talking about, I guessed he was welcoming her.  
"Hm...Let's see..." I pulled out my Pokédex while they chatted and opened it, turning it on to scan Vorubii.  
"Ember and Tail-Whip..." I mumbled, rubbing my chin.  
"Not too bad, I guess. Well, you'll learn more over time." I nodded and looked to the Pokémon. When I looked a little past them, I saw some odd trees, with ripe berries hanging from them.  
"Hey, you two. Look." I pointed to the tree, and they both began salivating, staring at the various types of berries that dangled from the trees.  
We walked over to the trees and noticed something odd. There were carved markings on them...Neat and odd.


	4. Chilling Discoveries

Chapter IV, Chilling Discoveries

When we walked closer to the berry tree, I noticed they weren't markings covering the berries and trees...In fact, the markings were made out of ice. Yes, ice filling the cracks of the trees and berries. In the reflection of the ice, I saw my black hair being pulled by the wind, and my icy blue eyes matched the ice. My crimson jacket covered a black T-shirt I wore underneath, and my blue jeans had a few holes in them. The ice also showed my shiny black army boots, which reached halfway up my leg, almost to my knees.

"Kiyurin...Vorubii...Do either of you know what this means?" I asked both of them, not moving my eyes from the ice.

There was a still silence, and a chilled wind ripped through the air, plucking up goose bumps on my arms.

"V-vee!" Kiyurin shivered. Of course, Vorubii was fine, due to her being a fire type. Suddenly, the wind died. No breeze at all.

"W...Well...That was rather..."

"Odd?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around, seeing a guy my age. He had his arms crossed, a grin on his face, and eyes that said he was mischievous. His black hair stopped at the back of his neck, and it was spiky, and probably gelled. The guy's eyes were ocean blue, and I could've swore I saw waves splashing in them. He stuffed his hands in his blue jean pockets, leaning to one side. His shirt was a deep shade of blue, but was lighter blue as it faded downwards. His shoes were white sneakers with blue outlines on them, and the laces were a bit sloppily tied.

"Who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms. My two Pokémon hid behind my legs for cover, staring at the guy.

"Name's Jericho. I'm a trainer, just like I believe you are." He explained, gesturing to his belt filled with Poké Balls.

"I should've known that much...Hey wait-Do you know what this all means?" I asked, gesturing to the berries.

"Why, sure! Well, that's what I'd like to say, except, all I can tell you is, it has been occurring in several places. All the berries in my mother's garden are frozen over. The air's been getting colder lately." Jericho frown, pulling out one of his six Poké Balls. Pressing the button on the ball, he held it up.

"I guess that means we've got to battle, huh...?" I was already a little tired from everything that happened, though that wasn't much, and then...A trainer appeared from nowhere and challenged me.

"Oh y'know the usual trainer meets trainer." He tossed the Poké Ball into the air, catching it again.

"Alright...If you insist." I sighed, waiting for him to toss his Poké Ball, seeing what kind it was before I sent my own out.

"Alright, time to play, Oddish." He grinned, throwing the Poké Ball. The little Pokémon formed as a little blue ball with legs, leaves poking out of its head, and red dots for eyes. The little weed Pokémon stood there, looking prepared for battle.

"Vorubii, lets test your skills." I pointed to the Oddish, and Vorubii nodded and jumped into the battle.

Instead of calling his weed Pokémon back, he nodded and grinned, as if he was going to beat me. It just depended on the level of that thing.

"Now, let's start off this battle with a Sweet Scent, shall we?" Jericho grinned, pointing at my Vulpix. The small Pokémon then sprayed a pink spray into the air, which quickly turned into a gas, a sweet, savory smelling aroma. Vorubii blinked, stumbled, and sniffed the air, no doubt being absorbed in the scent.

"C'mon, Vorubii...Snap out of it! Use Ember!" I called to my dazed fox Pokémon, and she shook her head, preparing for an attack. A flame formed in her mouth as she opened it, and she fired it at the opponent.

"Vul!" She cried as she fired the ball of fire, which came in at a quick speed towards the Oddish. To my surprise, Jericho just smiled deviously and waited. His Oddish looked completely in panic as its trainer said nothing. Soon, the flame consumed the weed, and it toppled over, charred. Why did he just...Let it happen?

"Time for a rest, Oddish," Jericho returned the Pokémon, "now for a better opponent. That was only a test." He nodded.

"C'mon, Vorubii...Return. Your turn, Kiyurin." I nodded down to my little Eevee, and he stepped into battle.

"Alright, buddy. Your turn." Jericho said, and his next Pokémon startled me...And I was afraid we couldn't beat it.


	5. Best Friends

Chapter V, Best Friends

"Misdreavus..." The ghostly Pokémon seemed to snicker. She floated around ominously in the air, ready for a battle. Her red beads showed the reflection of my poor Eevee, who was quite fearful. Suddenly, I remembered something...My Eevee knew a move that couldn't affect a normal type, but highly affected ghost-types.

"...You ready, Kiyurin?" I asked, and the Eevee nodded eagerly, planting his paws on the soft grass.

"Alright. Misdreavus! Psywave!" Jericho commanded, and the ghoul Pokémon distorted the air around Kiyurin and itself, sending out blue-ish rings of energy. They seemed to close in on Kiyurin, knocking him back.

"Vee!" He growled, standing and shaking his fur off. There was still a blue lining around the Eevee and the Misdreavus...And suddenly, Kiyurin was lifted into the air. Before I could shout any commands, he was thrown onto the ground.

"...Bah...Kiyurin, use Shadow Ball!" I called, grinning again. Jericho arched his eyebrows as Kiyurin then began charging a glob of shadowy energy. It formed into a purple orb, with shocking energy inside of it...Then the Eevee hurled it at the ghost.

"Hmph! Misdreavus, dodge it!" But before the ghost could, the mass of shadow hit the Pokémon, sending it flying into the ground.

"Dreavus...!" She huffed angrily, flying back into the air. Both Pokémon were steamed...Not looking very amused.

"Alright, Misdreavus. Use Thunderbolt!" Jericho commanded. I figured he had a TM to teach his Pokémon that...But it was too late to be thinking. The Pokémon charged up electricity and instantly fired it at Kiyurin.

"Eevee!" He shouted as the bolt hit him, and electricity crackled all over his fur. He stood shakily, and I knew he was paralyzed.

"Come on, Kiyurin, you can do it! Shadow Ball once more!" I bit my lower lip and watched, but Kiyurin was too paralyzed to move.

"Finish it off with another Thunderbolt, Misdreavus." Jericho calmly commanded. His Misdreavus charged another bolt, firing it at my poor Eevee, who tumbled over himself, rising a plume of dust. A few moments later, the dust cleared, and the Eevee was done for. He was limp...So I returned him to his Poké ball.

"You did great..." I smiled to his Poké Ball, then sent out Vorubii. "We've got to win-For Kiyurin!" I called to the Vulpix, who nodded eagerly.

"Hmph. Alright then. Let's continue this, Misdreavus." Jericho crossed his arms with a hazy smile.

"Vorubii...Ember!" I called. She sucked in a breath, then shot little balls of orange fire at the ghost Pokémon...Who...Unfortunately...Dodged.

"Psywave, once more!" He called, and the Misdreavus began glowing again...Readying her attack.

"C'mon...Dodge!" I commanded, muscles stiff with tension. To my relief, Vorubii jumped away from the ring of light. "Good, now Ember again!" And with that, more balls of fire shot through the air at the Misdreavus...Who fell to the ground, unable to battle any further, thankfully, since Kiyurin had lowered her health.

"Not bad, I have to say. Alright, c'mon out Shellos!" And we were in trouble. Big trouble, I might've added.

The slug Pokémon was from the East...So it was the blue version of its kind. It looked a little sleepy.

"Aha...We're dead meat...But let's try, Vorubii." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, staring at the slug.

"Mud-Slap, Shellos." Jericho pointed to Vorubii, and the Shellos nodded, a ball of mud forming in front of its mouth. It launched the ball at Vorubii, who was covered in mud, stumbling to the ground. She was unable to battle...Meaning, I lost.

Of course, I didn't expect to win, since I only had two Pokémon, and Jericho had...What...Six? Yes.

"Alright," I sighed, returning Vorubii," I'll get some Poké..." Fishing into my pocket, I searched around for some money.

"Nah. I don't battle for money. Keep it." He walked to me, returning his Shellos, which apparently went back to sleep.

"Well, if you insist." I sighed, listening to the coins rattling around in my pocket as I pulled my hand back out.

"Instead, I'd like a question answered."

"Fire away then."

"Why exactly did you nickname your Pokémon? And, what do their names mean?" He asked, sitting on a nearby rock.

"Well," I sat down on a log and traced my Poké balls, "I just like nick-naming...And as for what their names mean...Well, easy answer. Kiyurin represents the legendary, Kyurem. As for Vorubii, she represents Celebi." I explained.

"So, putting your own little flare on the Pokémon's naming, eh? Not bad, not bad." He nodded. "Say, what do you think of a challenge?"

"Challenge?"

"Yeah. Say...Who can be a master of Pokémon first?"

"You're crazy." I laughed.

"How so?"

"Because it'd take a really long time."

"Not really. You'd be surprised. I actually caught all these guys recently, over a day's time." He pointed to all his Poké balls.

"...Well, I guess so. So does this mean we're rivals?"

"Of course! I'll probably be running into you more often now, be prepared!" And with that, he hurried off. I snickered, then remembered that I needed to heal my Pokémon. They were probably exhausted, so I stood and hurried towards the nearest Pokémon Center...Which wasn't too far from me.

**Hello readers. I apologize for not posting chapters sooner. I've been having health issues and school problems. Hang in there, I'll try to post as many as I can. (P.S.: Bladder Infections aren't fun.)**


	6. Undiscovered Territories

Chapter VI, Undiscovered Territories

"Alright, all healed." Nurse Joy handed me back a metal tray containing two Poké balls, and I nodded in thanks.

"Time to make some actual progress. We haven't even left my hometown..." I sighed, walking through the glass sliding doors of the Pokémon Center. I was determined to actually make it to the next place. Pulling out my Town Map, I read over it, latching my Poké balls to my belt, then pointing to areas on the map.

"Are you heading to another city or town? I recommend going to Rycove Town. It's right here." A pedestrian randomly walked up to me, pointing to a small spot on the map. She seemed nice enough.

"...Rycove...? Man...I've never heard of any of these places, I guess. Well, okay miss." I folded my map, shoving it back into my bag.

"Oh, you've never left your hometown, hm? Well, this is a part of Unova that hasn't been discovered completely yet. Don't fret. Quite a few trainers have already set out for the rest of the region." She smiled.

After thanking her, I began to set off in the direction of Rycove. Odd names, odd new places...Still apart of Unova? Well, whatever it was, I was actually eager, yet nervous to see what new places awaited.

"_I guess I can chart down the names of places on the map...Yeah...Just so I can remember the names of the places...That can work, I mean, doesn't seem like a bad idea. Oh! But I should focus on catching more Pokémon! Especially some water and flying types...Considering there will be need for that kind of travel, probably._" I was probably over complicating things, because that was just my personality. When there was just a small matter, my mind went and calculated a lot of results that could happen from it.

As I was walking, I didn't even notice the trainer who'd called out to me.

"Hey! You!" He shouted, and I looked over to see a boy dressed in blinding orange clothing. He also wore an orange cap, which was on backwards. He wore shorts and a short-sleeved shirt, and even his shoes were orange. He tossed a Poké ball in the air, then caught it, trying to be cool. For all I knew, he was just...Odd.

"What?"

"Battle! Now! C'mon!" His sentences were short and cut off as he motioned me over. Sighing, I trudged through the grass to where the boy was.

I raised a hand to speak, but the boy was impatient, and he threw his Poké ball, letting the white light pour down in front of him. The Pokémon was none other than a...Well, a decent Pokémon, to my surprise. A Paras clicked its claws together, seeming just as impatient as its trainer, ready for a fight.

Before I could even think, Vorubii emerged from her Poké ball, shaking her fur off. She was in a battle stance.

"C'mon Paras, let's get this battle started! Stun Spore!" The kid called, and his Paras scuttled towards the fire fox at a good speed.

"Dodge it!" I panicked. Sadly, the attack hit, and yellow dust washed over the Vulpix, leaving her in obvious pain from paralyzation.

"Hah! Now, Scratch!"

"Ember!" There was a flurry of a battle, since Vorubii managed to launch a flame at the scuttling little bug. One of the bug's mushrooms had caught on fire, and the Paras ran in circles, just trying to put it out.

"Rrgh...Leech Life, now!" He called as the fire died, but left a blackened mushroom that still obviously burned.

"Relax, Vorubii." I calmly spoke, and she managed to turn her head over her shoulder, wincing in pain. She seemed to know what I was thinking, so she waited for the Paras to get close enough, and a glow lit her mouth. Closer and closer the bug scuttled, until finally, it was just about to strike the fox.

"Now!" I called, and Vorubii opened her jaws, blasting a flame into the bug's face, causing it to fly backwards. As soon as it hit the ground, dust arose from its calm place on the surface of the ground, covering the air around the Paras.

"Come on, up! PoisonPowder!" And to my surprise, the bug got up, clearing the debris away, and charging again.

"V-Vorubii! Ember again!" But, she fell forwards, paralyzation hitting her. As she was immobilized, the Paras let a purple dust cloud surround from its mushrooms. Vorubii, who tried not to breathe it in, ended up crumpling in pain.

"Scratch it, once more!" The trainer called, and the Paras lifted its claw, which glowed bright white.

"C'mon Vorubii...You've gotta get up!" I pleaded with the Pokémon. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she opened her mouth, letting loose invisible-ish waves and a barking sound, which blew the Paras backwards.

I blinked in surprise, discovering that my Pokémon learned Roar. That may've been a bit of an advantage.

"Shake it off, buddy." And the bug got up again.

Perhaps the Roar attack was too weak, since Vorubii was on the verge of fainting, but we still had a bit of a chance left.

"Ember, once more!" I called.

Vorubii then shot to her paws, opened her jaws, and strong embers scattered around the air, circling the Paras. They seemed to home in on the bug, then strike against it, finally knocking it out.

"But...How did you...Grr, return, pal." The boy returned his bug Pokémon, then pulled out some Poké.

Walking over to me, he handed me the coins, and I hesitantly accepted them, feeling the smooth coins drop into my palm.

"I hate to lose, and I hate to say it, but you're a good trainer. I saw something different about you." He grumbled.

"That sounded like it hurt to say." My remark was a bit sharp as I slipped the coins into a pocket in my bag.

"Heheh, yeah it did. I don't enjoy losing." The boy gave a wry smile. I shook my head, waved, and continued walking on, as if nothing happened, then remembered poor Vorubii, who was poisoned and paralyzed.

Whenever I made sure I was out of the sight of any other trainers and maybe some other Pokémon, I knelt down to the grass, pulling out Vorubii's Poké ball. The ball shined through the dim light, and I opened it, letting her out.

"Vul..." She winced and looked up to me.

"No worries, I've got some things to help you out here." I smiled, pulling out some bottles from my bag.

A wave of static crackled over her fur, and she collapsed, wincing. Quickly, I began applying the potions and healing items. A short moment of time passed, and a frigid breeze whipped by, chilling me to the bone.

Though the sun was still out, I swore I caught a glimpse of frost on the nearby plants, but it quickly melted.

"Vul...?" Vorubii looked up, standing. She was fully healed, and I didn't think the breeze affected her.

"What on Earth was that?" I asked, looking around for any frost, but I couldn't exactly see any anywhere.

I supposed it must not've really mattered much. Pulling out my Pokédex, I scanned it over Vorubii. She was indeed a level seven, just like Kiyurin. She did learn Roar, just like I'd thought she did.

"Well, come on...We'll just keep going. I'm sure that breeze was nothing." Standing up straight, I folded my Pokédex up and returned Vorubii to her ball, then continued walking. I began to see buildings coming into view.

**Hello readers. Lately, I've had more health issues, but it shouldn't be a big problem. I'm thankful at least, when I have some spare time, I can write these chapters pretty fast, considering how short they are. Anyhow, have a great day, please excuse the delays on my chapters, if you will. It can be a little difficult with school too.**


	7. A New Town

Chapter VII, A New Town

The next place was a nice one. It had a few buildings here and there, and also, a lot of plant life that surrounded buildings. Even vines grew against the buildings. A Pichu ran through the town, followed by an Axew, as if they were playing tag, a few children were eating ice cream...And the atmosphere was simply...Peaceful.

"Well, hello there. Are you a trainer?" An older woman suddenly confronted me. She had an Emolga perched on her shoulder.

"Yes, I am." I smiled.

"Well, good! We haven't had any trainers here quite yet. They're discovering this place still. The gym leader here is my grandson. He's looking forward to battling someone." The woman softly laughed.

"It'll be my first gym battle...And I only have two Pokémon right now..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh, don't worry. He uses Grass-types." She nodded.

"Molga!" Her friend smiled and waved to me. I smiled and placed my finger in the little Pokémon's hand, and it shook my finger, as if giving a handshake.

"Well, thank you for the tip, ma'am." I saluted and began walking off.

Maybe I needed at least one more Pokémon...Since gym leaders, I had heard, usually only had two or three Pokémon. Vorubii would have an advantage over them, which I was quite grateful for. But it was good to have another Pokémon with me, just in case I needed one. I walked around the grass in the town, hoping for some ideas.

Suddenly, I saw something shining a brilliant silver color in the grass. Kneeling down, I examined it, carefully picking it up. It was a Magnemite. The poor thing had its eye closed, and it seemed all scuffed up...As if it were exhausted, and had just battled, and lost. I pulled out my Pokédex, scanning the poor thing.

For some reason, it knew Toxic. Toxic, Tackle, Supersonic, and ThunderShock. Really good moves. Had it been previously owned? Slowly, I stood and began to approach the Pokémon Center.

"Welcome!" The Nurse said as I entered. She smiled, then looked to the Magnemite as I approached.

"Hello...I found this Pokémon collapsed in the grass..." I put it on the counter, and it made a silent clanking sound.

She nodded and took the wounded Pokémon, my Poké balls, and took them down the hallway. I waited, hearing the front doors slide open. When I turned to see who it was, I saw the familiar face of my rival.

"Ah, hey! Didn't expect you to be here." He gave a big grin, walking to the counter beside me, getting his Poké balls out.

"Ah, hi Jericho." I greeted.

"By the way...I don't think I got your name." He said, setting the Poké balls down on the counter, waiting.

"Oh. Sorry, my name's Aerodoxium...Just uh...Just call me Aero." I mumbled, watching the Nurse return.

"Here you are. Even this little Magnemite is ready to go." The Nurse handed me my Poké balls, and I strapped them on.

"Hm. New Pokémon, eh?" Jericho asked, handing his Poké balls to the Nurse, who walked off once again.

"Actually, it isn't mine." I replied.

"Yeah. It's mine." A voice said behind us, and we turned around.

There was a man there. A biker who looked agitated.

"Why did I find it in the grass, beaten up then?" I asked, also getting annoyed.

"Because, I thought teaching it Toxic would help me beat the gym leader...But it didn't. So, it kept following me around when I released it, so I had to make it faint in order to prevent it from following." He explained gruffly.

"Mag..." The Magnemite suddenly looked scared and solemn, drooping. It'd went from being happy, to really depressed.

"Hey now, that's just wrong-"

"You creep!" I shouted, cutting Jericho off. "You horrible person! Why would you DARE to abandon a Pokémon who looks up to you for everything it needs?! If you didn't think it was strong in the first place, why on EARTH did you capture it?! People like you make me sick!" I yelled.

There was a stunned silence, and my fists shook from absolute rage and hatred towards the biker-trainer.

"Why you little..."

"Hey! Back off!" Jericho stepped in front of me.

"Move it, pest. I'll crush the little twig behind you." He smashed his fists into the palm of his hand, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll battle you later." I crinkled my nose, speaking through clenched teeth at the enraged man I'd ticked off.

Without another word, he walked back out of the Pokémon Center, and I turned back to the Magnemite.

"I'm so sorry you had to be with him...And I understand you still care for him. But, if it's not too much to ask...Would you mind coming with me?" I asked the little ball of floating metal and electricity.

"Well, Aero. I've gotta say, I'm impressed with you. Standing up for this little guy." Jericho nodded.

"Magnemite...?" The Pokémon looked to me, curiously as I waited patiently for it to decide to join me.

**Well, I know I'm not the best writer out there...Sorry for the shortness and stuff. But, does everything seem alright? (I'm not confident, I have low-self esteem.) Well, thanks for reading anyways, have a great day!**


	8. New Companion

Chapter VIII, New Companion

There was a silence as the sad little Magnemite floated up and down, then it looked back at me, seeming to smile and nod.

"R-really?! Y-you'll join us?" I beamed excitedly, and the Pokémon nodded enthusiastically again.

"Well that's good. You've got another Pokémon with you." Jericho smiled, patting my shoulder lightly.

I pulled out an empty Poké ball and held it out to the Magnemite, who gladly was called inside. The ball wiggled in my hand for just a few seconds, then clicked, showing I'd added another Pokémon to my party.

"Here you are." Nurse Joy came back once again as I latched the Poké ball to my belt. She handed a tray of six Poké balls back to Jericho.

"Thanks. And Aero...You do realized that you're going to have to battle that biker guy outside." Jericho hooked the Poké balls to his belt and looked back at me. Oh yes. I definitely couldn't forget.

"No way I've forgotten." I sighed.

"Well then, I'm gonna be the first winner of the gym, later!" He grinned and ran out.

"No way!" I stamped my foot and sighed, then smiled and shook my head. He probably was going to be the first to get a badge. Speaking of badges though...I didn't have a badge case. Where was I to get one?

Sighing, I walked outside, seeing the biker waiting there. He was sitting on a bench, holding a Poké ball.

"'Bout time you showed up, girl." He said, not even having the guts to look at me properly, just out of the corner of his eye, which annoyed me.

"I'll beat you with your own Pokémon." I growled, watching as he stood up.

"We'll see about that. I'll tell you what. You beat me, you can keep that sorry heap of metal AND I'll give you something. If I win, however, then you will have to give me that pathetic thing back." He spit onto the ground.

"Hmph...Fine." I hesitated, then threw the Poké ball out that contained the poor Magnemite, and it blinked a few times.

"Alright, Scraggy, let's show them how it's done!" He said, tossing a Poké ball. Out emerged a Scraggy.

"...Mag?" The Pokémon nervously looked back to me, but I smiled back. I had to reassure it that it would win.

"Don't worry. I have full confidence in you." I nodded.

"Scraggy! Low Kick, now!" The biker quickly commanded, and his Pokémon began charging towards the Magnemite.

"Magnemite, move and use Toxic!" I firmly commanded.

To my surprise, the speed of the Pokémon was very quick and agile, as it easily moved. It turned its magnets towards the Scraggy and shot purple liquid at the Pokémon. It splashed onto the Scraggy, making it stumble backwards, clearly badly poisoned.

"C'mon Scraggy, snap out of it, would you! Use Sand-Attack!" The man growled.

Another surprise. The Scraggy turned its head away snobbishly, as if it wasn't going to listen to its trainer. Instead, it turned around and kicked sand in the face of the biker, who frantically coughed and wiped his eyes.

"...Huh?" I blinked, and the Magnemite looked back at me in confusion. I shrugged and watched them bicker.

"You piece of worthless junk!" The biker screamed.

"...Supersonic on Scraggy." I whispered, and the Magnemite then turned its units on its sides again, sending an invisible wave through the air at the Scraggy, who then became confused, stumbling around.

"Bahh!" The biker stamped his foot impatiently.

"Here's a tip, Mr. 'Scary' Biker Man. How about actually treating your Pokémon like friends?" I hummed.

"Shut it, you! Scraggy! Low Kick again!" He pointed to the Magnemite, but the Scraggy drove its head into the ground.

I winced. That sure looked like it hurt. It pulled its head out of the dirt and looked at the Magnemite, clearly enraged.

"Finish it, with a ThunderShock." I pointed. Electricity surrounded its metal body, coursing through the air, striking the Scraggy, sending it backwards into the ground, followed by a plume of dust.

The Scraggy was fainted. Simple as that.

"Rrgh! How could a punk like you beat me, when I clearly had the type advantage?!" He snapped.

"It isn't always about type advantages. More like, it's how you raise your Pokémon." I nodded, turning away to walk off. The Magnemite followed.

Suddenly, my new friend turned back around, swiveled its magnets towards the biker, and began pulling something with its magnetism.

"Hey! Stop it! I need that!" He reached out to grab his item, but the Magnemite had already pulled it a far distance. It made a _clink!_ sound as it hit the magnets, and it turned to me, looking happy.

What it'd nabbed was something I needed. A badge case! And, my two favorite colors, too! I patted its head and took the crimson and black case, shoving it into my pocket, then I wrapped the metal ball in a hug.

"I think I'll call you...Reikon. Yeah...It sounds a little like Raikou. What do you think?" I asked the Pokémon. It seemed to smile, moving its screws and magnets in a happy manner. Reikon it was!  
The next task at hand was simple. Train a little, and beat the gym before my rival could. Well, maybe it was simple.

"C'mon out and meet our new member." I opened all the Poké balls I had, sending Vorubii and Kiyurin out.

Reikon floated out of my arms to meet the two.

"Vee?" Kiyurin sniffed the metal Pokémon, standing on his hind legs to get a better view. The little Eevee even walked in circles around the new member, then smiled and nodded, as if giving a thumbs-up.

"Vul..." Vorubii shyly approached the Magnemite, pawing at one of the units on its side, twirling the magnet.

"Miiite." The Pokémon's eye spun, but it seemed happy still. The screw on the top of its head was spinning, twirling in and out, loose and tight in its head, as if almost about to fall out of its head.

"Alright, you three...We've got to train a little to, say, each of you a level ten? You two, Vorubii and Kiyurin, you're level seven each. However, Reikon here is a level eight. So, Reikon will be trained first, does that work?" I knelt down to the Pokémon's level, and they all nodded enthusiastically.

Recalling back Vourbii and Kiyurin, I looked to Reikon.

"Off we go! I think you'll be a great Pokémon." I said, patting its metal head, watching as it cheerily floated beside me.

**Yep. Another new chapter done kinda quickly. I wonder, just how long will this fic be...? Hmm, seeing how slow its going, it might be pretty long. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Training

Chapter IX, Training

To my surprise, the Magnemite had wiped out most of the Pokémon we encountered easily. He gained a few levels, so I let him rest when he reached level ten.

"Y'know, you're pretty amazing. Alright, you deserve a rest then." Recalling the Pokémon back, I nodded to its Poké ball, clipping it to my belt.

"Vee!" Kiyurin shook out his fur whenever he melted out of his Poké ball, ready for training. His fluffy little mane and tail shook out the white light from the Poké ball, and he turned and looked to me.

"Alright, Kiyurin. Time to do some training. You ready?"

"Vee!"

"Then let's get started!" I smiled, rushing into the forest on the outskirts.

After knocking out a good amount of Pokémon, Kiyurin was gaining levels. We trained against trainers, and battled wild Pokémon that were higher in level, just to gain more experience, and it paid off.

He was finally a level ten, learning Growl and forgetting Helping Hand. We were getting somewhere with attacks, at least.

"You did great." I rubbed his ears, recalling him, then taking out the final Poké ball-Vorubii's turn.

"Vul!" She danced on her toes, spinning in a circle. She was really fired up for something, which was kind of funny to watch.

"We'll make this fast, I've set a goal of beating Jericho, not matter what it takes!" I clenched my fist tightly, nodding down to her.

"Vul Vul!" Her tails whipped through the air excitedly, and she jumped around, leaving small flames from her paws.

"Heheh, that's good enthusiasm...Alright, let's get to it."

We ran into trainers and stronger Pokémon, which were really no match for the little fire fox, since most of the Pokémon were bug and grass types. I felt a little more confident about beating the gym with Vorubii around...Most definitely. After leveling enough, Vorubii ended up learning Quick Attack, which was a good move.

"Alright, I think we're all trained." I recalled her, heading back towards the town. I was ready to face the gym.

Walking through the town, I took in the peaceful atmosphere once more, but heading in a different direction. The gym came into view, and I sped up my pace a little. Hopefully, Jericho hadn't beaten it yet. The door then slid open, and...Jericho stepped out. I bit my lower lip, a little anxious.

"Jericho!" I called, and he turned to see me there.

"Ah, hey Aero." He waved.

"Don't tell me you beat the gym." I sighed.

"...Eh...Nope. I didn't, actually." He chuckled.

Looking to his belt, I saw he only had two Poké balls. Wait a minute...Two? What had he done with the rest? Stored them?

"I went out and caught two new Pokémon to challenge myself to beat the gym leader, but...Well that didn't work, so I'll go get my others. Don't even think about beating him while I'm gone!" Jericho patted my head, running off.

Shaking my head, I resumed walking through the doors of the gym. Someone had probably beaten the gym leader already, so I didn't get my hopes up. There were two trainers, waiting to battle...But I took a path to avoid them.

"Hey, hey...Another challenger, eh?" The leader said as I approached. He looked pretty bored...And a bit young.

His hair was brown and shaggy, and he wore green clothing. His eyes were lazy and purple, telling me that he saw me as just another boring loser trainer.

"I thought the last trainer looked promising...But that wasn't so. Alright, blah blah, my name is Icrus, let's battle and get it over with." He sighed, pulling out a Poké ball, and I stepped back, pulling out one as well.

"C'mon out to play, Cottonee." Icrus grumbled.

The little cotton Pokémon floated around as it erupted from its ball, leaving small fluffs of cotton floating around in the air.

"Alright, Reikon...You're up." I threw his Poké ball, revealing the little ball of metal, who spun his magnet units eagerly.

"Hmf! Steel. Fine. Cottonee, Absorb." He commanded.

The small Pokémon began floating forwards, but we were ready...Especially with the slow speed of the Pokémon.

"Toxic!" I commanded.

For a second, the gym leader's face lit with excitement as poison fluid bursted from the units on Reikon's sides. It drenched the Cottonee, who then looked pained.

"Now here's a battler! Cottonee! Stun Spore!"

"Dodge it, Reikon! ThunderShock!"

"Miiiite!" The Pokémon spun around in a circle, covered in a spinning ball of electricity that zapped the opponent.

The Cottonee fell to the ground, trying to get back up. I decided not to wait for it to get up, and nodded to Reikon. As the poison ate away the Pokémon's health, it still tried getting up, but had little success.

"Come on, Cottonee! You can do it!" Icrus called.

"Reikon! Finish it off with a Tackle!" I called, and the Pokémon floated towards the other at a high speed.

It slammed into the Cottonee, finally sending it flying backwards into the leader's arms, knocked out.

"Not bad for a trainer...Alright then, c'mon out, Pansage!" Recalling his Cottonee, he then sent out a Pansage.

"Pan!" The Pokémon jumped up, its tail moving steadily back and forth, as it was very eager for a battle.

"C'mon back, Reikon. We'll have Vorubii handle this one." I said, recalling the Magnemite, and sending out Vorubii.

For a second, a panicked look covered the leader's face, but he had to take in a deep breath and relax.

"Pansage, Fury Swipes!" He called, and his Pansage dashed towards Vorubii in a blur of green and tan.

"Vorubii! Quick Attack to dodge, then Ember!" I called.

The fox Pokémon jumped away in a flash, then came back down on the Pansage, smothering its face with a live Ember.

"Pansage no! Get out of there!" But, it was too late. The flame blasted into the Pansage, sending it backwards.

I guessed the Pansage was a bit higher than level ten, since it managed to get back up. There was a black charred mark on its head, showing it was obviously burned.

"...Sage...Pansage!" It growled.

"That's it, Pansage. Fury Swipes again!" Icrus commanded.

"Sage!" The monkey Pokémon dove at Vorubii furiously, white, glowing mits against Vorubii's side.

"Vulpi!" She held strong, but I could tell it definitely hurt.

"...C'mon, Vorubii...Ember again!"

"Vul!" She blasted another flame in the face of the Pansage as it clawed her, who was sent flying back once more.

"Pansage, Pan!"

"Vulpi!"

The two seemed to argue with each other, and both of them were beaten up to the point of being hardly able to stand.

"Vine Whip! Finish it off!" Icrus suddenly commanded, shaking me out of my state of confusion from the conversation of the two.

**Hello again, readers. I just wanted to stop for a moment and say-I have devised a schedule for posting. Tuesdays and Thursdays, I will try to be posting every week. **


	10. Confidence

Chapter X, Confidence

"Vul..." Vorubii suddenly fell over before the attack could even hit, and I cringed, pulling out her Poké ball.

As the Pansage stood there, triumphant, suddenly, Vorubii opened her eyes and spit a large flame at it.

"Pansage, no!" Icrus gasped as his Pokémon skidded back, and Vorubii stood.

"You forget. Fire-types are full of determination. They don't back down that easily, nor accept defeat." I smiled as Vorubii shook her fur off.

"Heh, I'll admit, you're the toughest one here yet. Probably because you're one of the first trainers here. But Grass-types are really the best, they relax and take it easy, knowing they can overcome anything." He snorted.

That was definitely overconfidence speaking. Grass-types were weak against quite a few things, and as far as I was concerned, his Pansage was not relaxed.

His Pokémon stood shakily, burns and cuts all over its body. A wave of pain caused it to shiver, and finally fall down, fainting from the effects of the burn.

"W-...What?!" Icrus hurried to the side of his fainted Pokémon, and I knelt down to my own, holding my arms out to her.

"Vulpi...!" She came running, diving into my arms, nuzzling me. Fear had taken over her, probably from the near-death experience.

"Shh, it's okay, you did great." Smiling, I rubbed the fox Pokémon's head, hugging her tightly, but not to hurt her.

"Rrgh...You're the first trainer to beat us." Icrus sighed, holding his Pansage in his arms. It sure had taken a beating.

"...I am?"

"Remember that this place is fairly new to trainers. Here. I grudgingly commemorate you with this." He held out a badge.

It was in the shape of a leaf...And it was shiny, with a brilliant emerald green color as its base color.

"That's the Thorn Badge. Treat it with respect." He said, and I nodded, pulling out my new badge case, fitting the badge inside. It fit perfectly.

Thorn Badge...In the shape of a leaf...Because that made perfect sense. But, I didn't question it...Just accepted it as I obtained a badge.

Standing with my poor Pokémon in my arms, I recalled her and latched the ball to my belt, bidding the leader farewell, and giving his Pansage a berry. By the time I'd left, the Pansage was munching the berry happily.

"Hey hey hey hold up a second." I heard a voice, turning my head to see, none other than Jericho himself, his arms folded, and his face confused.

"Hm? What do you need?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you beat the gym."

"Mmk. I won't."

"Bah-You're kidding...You really beat it?" He sighed, sulking, "I knew I should've taken this more seriously...Oh, just you wait though, Aero. I'll soon be passing you. Just watch your back." He grinned and hurried off somewhere else.

"_...I guess I should ask Nurse Joy what the next place is like. She'll probably know, considering she has sisters everywhere._" I tapped my chin, nodding.

Upon arriving at the Pokémon Center, I once again handed the nurse my Pokémon, waiting for her to heal them.

"Hey, Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?"  
"What's the next place like?"

"Hm...? Oh, the next town? Hm, unfold your map." She nodded, and I pulled my map from my bag, spreading it over the counter.

"See, the path splits to three places. They're all cities with gyms." She pointed to a route that divided into three roads.

"...Hold on, Nurse Joy...This place is a town. If...If I recall correctly, aren't only cities supposed to have gyms?"

"Oh, usually. But Icrus wanted his gym here, because of how lush it was. He was certain he wanted it here, and defied the laws of gyms, building his gym in a town. Anyhow, I recommend this city next." She pointed to the one on the right.

"Excuse me for asking but...What's so important about that place?"

"Oh, that's the next town recommended for those who beat this gym. There, the gym leader uses flying types. Seeing your Pokémon, I'd say that's a good place to go, don't you agree?" Joy smiled.

"Well, sure...What kinds of gyms are the other two?"

"...Water and...Hm...Oh yes! This one is water," she pointed to the one on the left, "and this one here is Ghost." She pointed to the middle.

"Right then."

"I see your map is slightly off...Here, allow me." She snatched the map and walked off somewhere, leaving me confused.

Suddenly, a Minccino jumped up on the counter, tilting its head at me, then giving a wide smile, sweeping the counter with its bushy tail.

"Cino!" It squeaked.

"Hello there." I rubbed its head, making it sweep its tail quickly along the counter, brushing up dust everywhere.

"Here you are. All healed. And I've marked your map for you." The nurse returned, and I clipped my Poké balls on my belt once more, looking at the map. Apparently, the next place I was headed to was...Asure City.

**I am so sorry, how do you people read this and not think I'm a ridiculous writer? All I can say is thank you for hanging in there!**


	11. Curiosity

Chapter XI, Curiosity

Upon walking outside...There was something...Odd. A small red and green bug was staring at me. A Venipede.

"Veni." It seemed to huff, staring at me.

"...Hm? Are you lost or something?" I asked, bending forward to look closer at it, but not too close in fear of it attacking.

"Pede. Veni." It turned its head and continued walking off, as if nothing had happened, and I wasn't there.

Confused, I shrugged to myself and watched the little bug Pokémon crawl away. Strangely, the thing turned around and stopped crawling, staring at me. What did it want? I just simply stared back.

"Venipede!" It seemed to chuff in annoyance and scuttle back over, biting my pant leg.

"Whoa! Hey!" I jerked back my leg.

"Pede!" One of the short, stubby little legs seemed to point somewhere. So, I finally realized that...

"Follow you?" I blinked.

"Pede." It seemed to nod and start scuttling off again, but I followed. It scuttled into a nearby bush, and I sighed, climbing over it.

Seeing that I followed it, the Venipede continued crawling along, rather quickly, occasionally turning sharp corners. I almost couldn't keep up with the bug, since it crawled along the wooded area so fast.

"Where are we going? I think I'm lost!" I asked, getting smacked in the face by a large tree branch.

It just continued walking, not even looking back at me with its amber-gold eyes. Sighing, I pushed through more thickets and bushes, just wondering if the little thing was trying to desert me, so I'd be lost.

"Pede pede, Venipede." Suddenly, it looked back, pointing through a set of hedges. I knelt down and peered through.

There was a large flock of Pidove surrounding something, and the little Venipede next to me looked angry.

"Something in the middle of them?" I asked, seeing them all pecking frantically at the middle of their huge flock.

The bug nodded, and I pulled out a Poké ball.

"C'mon out, Reikon. I need a favor." I tossed the ball into the air, letting the little Magnemite out, who calmly looked to the Venipede, then me.

"Magnemite?"

"ThunderShock, on all those Pidove, if you will." I pointed.

Nodding, the Magnemite began spinning, and electricity formed around its body, aiming at all the bird Pokémon. A deadly wave of electricity washed over them all, and, startled, they took to the skies weakly.

Recalling my Magnemite, I followed the little bug as it hurried to the clearing. There, in the middle of the field, was another Venipede. It laid on its side, all cut up from the Pidove who must've wanted it for a snack.

"Pede!" The bug tried to nudge the other weak one, but it didn't budge. Oh, I hoped we weren't late...

As all hope for the little bug seemed lost, suddenly, it twitched. I blinked in surprise and tapped the Venipede, pointing to its friend.

"Veni...Pede..." It shakily stood, wincing. The one that'd led me to it was so happy, it seemed about to blubber with happiness, as it tried hugging its friend.

"Here. This should help." I pulled out a handful of Oran berries, offering them to the injured Venipede.

It looked to me cautiously, but the other began to chatter something to it, and it happily approached, nibbling away at the berries.

"That was probably scary for you, hm? Don't worry, at least you had a good friend to tell someone about this." I smiled, watching as it ate the berries contently, and its injuries began clearing a little.

"Pede." The other insect poked my leg with its horns, and I held out a Sitrus berry, since it seemed a bit jealous.

Happily, the two ate together, and I stood, brushing my hands from the berry juice that'd covered my palms from the eating bugs. I then pulled out my Pokédex, holding it up over the two little Venipede as they ate. They were both level ten. The one that was beaten up was a female, while the other was a male.

"Alright," I knelt down to their level, "you have to promise not to get into anymore trouble, okay?"

"Pede!"

"Veni!"

"Good. I assume that was a yes. Now, take care, and I'll be on my way." I smiled, patting each of their heads, avoiding the antennae.

Standing up straight, I then began to walk off. I wouldn't catch them, since I didn't think they'd be willing to be caught. Plus, I would've only needed one...So they would end up missing each other.

Suddenly, there was a tugging on both of my pant legs at my ankles, and I looked to see both the bugs, hugging my ankles, as if saying thanks.

"Aw, you little guys...Or, guy and gal...You're welcome." Smiling, I watched as they pulled back and looked to me curiously.

"Pede. Venipede."

"Veni." They seemed to speak to each other, still staring right back up at me.

"...What?" I blinked.

"Pede!" Both said at once, suddenly sucking in a breath, and unleashing a Poison Sting attack that headed straight for my face.


	12. Mishaps

Chapter XII, Mishaps

I shielded my face from reflex, pinching my eyes closed. Strangely, nothing happened, except the fluttering sound of wings. When I uncovered my face, I saw a wounded Pidove flying off, and a few feathers fell from my head.

"...Don't tell me that thing nested on my head..." I sighed, and the two little bugs nodded up to me. At least they weren't trying to kill me.

"Venipede."

"Pede Veni." They both looked to each other.

"...Right. Well, I'll be going now. You two have fun, and don't get in anymore trouble, alright?" I sighed and waved, and they nodded to me.

Soon, I found that I wasn't too far from Rycove again, so I followed the path on the map that led me to Asure City. The route was actually a little longer, and I spotted trainers everywhere. Oh boy...

Some of them, I could easily sneak past, but others, I'd definitely have to face, since they had their eyes peeled. Then again, some training wouldn't be bad...I could easily level up my Pokémon.

"Hey! You! Black haired girl! Over here, over here!" I heard, and turned, seeing a little girl. She was a preschooler.

"...Yes?" I walked over, looking down at her. She...Had a Poké ball...Wait. I had to wait years to get my first Pokémon, yet, she was a preschooler, and she already had one? What? What sense did that make?

"Battle me! Battle me!" She jumped, her curly little pigtails bouncing up and down with her. She was such a happy looking little kid.

"Fine, fine." I sighed, stepping back.

"Yayyy! Come on out!" She threw her Poké ball, and out came a...Shuppet? Why did a kid like her have a Ghost-type?

"...Kiyurin, you're up." I send the Poké ball out, and he phased into view, looking at the little ghost in front of him.

"Even I know my type match-ups better than you!" She pointed, and I arched a brow. I let her think that.

"Mhmm, whatever you say. Kiyurin, show them different with Shadow Ball." I smiled deviously, watching my Eevee charge the glob of shadow aura.

"Vee..." He growled, the ghostly ball charging more. It looked like a ball of spirits that formed together, all ready to strike the opponent. Finally, when the glob was big enough, he swung his head, firing it at the Shuppet.

"Shup...!" The Pokémon tried to avoid, but the ball smashed into it, sending it flying backwards into the little girl's arms. Was it really that easy?

"Waahh! That was my big brother's Pokémon that he lent to me! What am I gonna do?" She panicked, looking at the passed out Shuppet in her arms.

Sighing, I strayed over to her, kneeling down.

"Here, let me help."

"But..."

"No no, I insist. C'mon, Kiyurin." I nodded to the Eevee, who trotted over to me, looking cheerful and ready to go for anything.

Pulling out a few Oran berries, I then held one over the ghoul's face, and it weakly opened its eyes, looking at me. All I could do was smile, and it seemed to understand, opening its mouth, taking a bite.

"Eevee. Vee?" Kiyurin leaned on my arm, looking at the Shuppet.

"Shup...Pet? Shup." It nodded back, taking another bite, and swallowing it. I didn't exactly know where it went, but as long as it healed the ghost, that mattered.

"Vee," Kiyurin nodded, "Eevee." He then reached his paw up, patting the Pokémon's head with a bright, beaming smile, making the Shuppet also smile.

"Heehee...She's made friends with your Eevee, I think." The preschooler smiled to me.

"Is that so...?" I looked to the two, and they both nodded.

Once the berries were gone, I recalled Kiyurin, stood up straight, and waved to the little girl.

"Oh, please wait!" She called after me.

"Hm?"

"Brother said, if someone beats me, to give them this." She ran over to me, slipping some Poké into my hand.

"_But you're...Just a little kid..._" I thought, looking to the money, then back to the little girl, who seemed cheerful once more.

"Bye-bye!" She waved, and I shrugged, continuing to walk.

That battle didn't help level Kiyurin any, but at least it gave _some _experience. Some was better than nothing, I supposed.

"Hey! Trainer!"

"Yes, I know. Let's get on with it." I turned to see a young girl. She wasn't a preschooler, but rather, a picnicker. A little older, but still too young for a Pokémon...At least...Well, at least in my eyes...

"Go! Venomoth!" She sent out the Poké ball.

"C'mon, Vorubii." I calmly threw my Poké ball.

The fire fox dissolved into view, and was faced with a giant purple moth.

"Vulpi..." She shuddered, but shook it off and planted her paws firmly in the dirt.

"...Vorubii? You okay with this?" I asked, seeing her fear.

"Vul." She nodded firmly, turning back to me, then to the moth.

"Venomoth, PoisonPowder, please." The picnicker commanded. Wait...PoisonPowder? That meant the bug was at least level thirteen!

"Hm...Vorubii, Quick Attack and avoid it, then use Ember." I nodded. If we beat that thing, Vorubii might've leveled.

Vorubii dodged the poisonous spores that were blown towards her, springing into the air with a flash of white light behind her. She then headed straight back down, blasting live embers at the Venomoth.

The bug's wings lit on fire as Vorubii landed in front of it, and the picnicker panicked, her Pokémon flying around in circles, just trying to extinguish the flames.

"Ah! Venomoth! Silver Wind! Hurry!" She commanded, and the moth flapped its wings frantically, putting out the flames, but its wings were filled with holes. The silvery scales flew in the wind towards Vorubii, raking against her, but she didn't seem too fazed by it, since it wasn't very effective.

"Vorubii, Ember, once more." I commanded, and the fox Pokémon opened her mouth again, a flame dancing inside.

She fired the flame at the moth, yet again, who was too scorched to move. It consumed the bug, knocking it out.

"Aw...You're kidding..." The picnicker fell to her knees, scooping up the Venomoth in her arms, sighing.

"Vul! Vulpix!" Vorubii jumped around. I held the Pokédex up to her, seeing that she was happy because she'd gained a level.

"Great!" I knelt down, hugging her as she leaped into my arms. Her bushy tails brushed against me happily, and she licked my face.

"Boo...Here..." The girl walked over after returning her Pokémon, handing me more golden coins.

"...Thanks." I stood, recalling Vorubii.

After that was over, I continued walking, occasionally sneaking past trainers, and sometimes battling them, leveling up everyone in my party. Finally, after that was finished, we arrived at the huge Asure City.

**That's right. I'm uploading this at 2am. Why? It's on schedule, and I wanted to. So anywaaayyy. Enjoy, as I can barely type right due to drowsiness...XD Also, Happy Thanksgiving, all of you. c:  
**


	13. Rivalry

Chapter XIII, Rivalry

The city was huge. Unlike anything I'd ever seen before in my life. It had skyscrapers that passed the clouds, filled with clear windows from top to bottom. The buildings were a navy blue color, and the sky was almost impossible to see from how many buildings there were. There were also a good number of homes.

"Hm." I tapped my chin.

"Great place, eh?" Suddenly, a familiar voice startled me.

"Jericho? How'd you get here so quickly?" I asked.

"Eh, not important. What's important now...Battle me!" He grinned.

Sighing, I pulled out a Poké ball and waited for him. He backed up, grabbing a Poké ball off his belt. Only three?

"C'mon out, buddy." The pink blob he sent out...Was a Slowpoke. Wait. What? A Slowpoke? Why on Earth was that?

"...C'mon out, Reikon." I threw the ball, and the Magnemite spun around. All my Pokémon were at least level thirteen.

"Slow..." His Pokémon blinked at me, then its Trainer, giving us both confused, yet careless looks as it waited for a command.

"Hmph...Reikon, ThunderShock." I pointed to the pink glob.

"Mag." The Pokémon began to spin, electricity striking the Slowpoke from its body. To my surprise, the pink Pokémon withstood the attack, and Jericho grinned deviously, as if planning it all along.

"Tch. Slowpoke, Yawn."

"Slow." The Pokémon yawned widely, and I saw Reikon getting drowsy.

"No no no, Reikon, snap out of it." I swallowed, watching the Magnemite fighting off sleep, trying its best to stay awake for battle.

"Mag..."

"SonicBoom, c'mon! Time to test the new move!" I commanded, trying to snap the Pokémon out of its drowsy state.

Thankfully, it rotated its magnets towards the Slowpoke, shooting out invisible waves from the units.

That did it. The Slowpoke winced, then fell limp, eyes closed. Well...That was a rather...Slow battle.

"Alright, test's over. C'mon out." Jericho returned the Slowpoke, then sent out a different Pokémon.

"Jolt!" The Jolteon growled. Quickly, I returned Reikon and sent out Kiyurin, hoping we had a chance against his evolution.

"Vee!" Kiyurin was fired up, and looking peppy as he jumped from paw to paw, ready for me to issue a command.

"Jolteon, Quick Attack!" Jericho commanded quickly, and the Lightning Pokémon jolted forwards at such a fast speed, I panicked and tried to make out the white blur that dashed towards my Eevee.

"Kiyurin! Sh-Shadow Ball!" Panic coursed through my veins, but I managed to calm myself a little, waiting for Kiyurin to attack.

Instead of being panicked, the Pokémon nodded and charged a shadowy glob in his mouth. He grinned, like he had a trick, and closed his mouth, as if quitting the Shadow Ball. But, I knew exactly what he was planning, so I nodded.

"Jolt Jolt...Teon!" The Pokémon leaped at Kiyurin, who opened his mouth and fired the huge Shadow Ball at the Jolteon, who was sent skidding back.

"Now, your turn! Quick Attack!" Kiyurin had also learned it, so why not use it? I figured that was...Kinda smart.

He jumped up in a blur and headed straight for the Jolteon.

"ThunderShock, now!" Jericho commanded, and to our disadvantage, the Jolteon's fur crackled with electricity, focusing on the Eevee.

"Vee!" The Pokémon growled and landed on his side.

"C'mon, Kiyurin...Are you okay?"

"Vee." He nodded and stood.

"Good...Tackle!" I pointed to the Jolteon.

"Hmph. Jolteon, Sand-Attack." Jericho seemed completely at ease.

"Kiyurin, dodge and use Quick Attack!" I growled, feeling competitive, but I wasn't going to push the Eevee.

He leaped up again, charging with a quick speed, but not quicker than his evolution, who was incredibly fast.

"ThunderShock."

"No, Kiyurin! Shadow Ball!"

Tension was swelling in my veins, boiling in my blood. I watched as my companion darted quickly towards the Jolteon, charging a Shadow Ball while running.

"Eevee!" Kiyurin fired at the Jolteon, and it created a large explosion, sending dust in every direction.

Coughing, I waved the dust away and looked to the field of battle. To both our surprises, Kiyurin stood over the fainted Jolteon, panting. What'd happened? Weren't Jolteon much stronger than that?

"...Jee. Heh, I think I know what happened." Jericho returned the Jolteon, and I looked to the angered Kiyurin.

"...What?"

"Your little guy there got so determined...It must've felt your determination, which really packs a punch." He explained, pulling out another Poké ball.

"Is that so?" I looked to Kiyurin, who smiled, then returned him, pulling out Vorubii's ball.

"Sure is, I bet. C'mon out, buddy." He sent out a Doduo, who scratched at the ground, looking around with its heads.

"Vorubii, you're up." I sent out the fire fox, who had flames emitting from her paws, as she was eager to go.

I couldn't blame her. She'd learned another move, and she was probably raring to test it out...And that was exactly what she'd get to do.

**Not terribly exciting. I've got to find some motivation...It's just hard to write with no motivation. D: Hopefully I'll get some soon...**


	14. Asure City

Chapter XIV, Asure City

"Fire Spin, Vorubii!" I called, and the little fox jumped up eagerly, her muscles quivering with excitement.

A light red glow flickered from her fur, and her eyes glowed a light blue. One she opened her jaws, however, her eyes turned red, and she blasted a column of white hot flames at the ground, which turned into a tornado of flames, heading straight for the Doduo. Her eyes returned to normal, reflecting the glow of the flames.

"Dodge it, dodge it, dodge it!" Jericho panicked, and I grinned, watching the helpless bird Pokémon try hopping away.

The tornado dragged its opponent into the center, torching the bird Pokémon. Little Vorubii and I watched, and the Vulpix was extremely excited for her new move to be working.

A few moments of burning later, the Doduo finally shook the flames, but was still wrapped in a faint aura of the flaming column.

"C'mon, Doduo. We can do this. Fury Attack, now!" Jericho pointed at Vorubii, and she relaxed, calmly waiting for the attack.

The Doduo screeched and charged, both heads pecking rapidly, ready to injure Vorubii, but again, we relaxed and just waited a few moments before I called a command.

"Quick Attack, end it." I simply commanded, and she nodded back, her tails fluffing up a little, and she jumped away in a flash, causing the Doduo's beaks to impale in the ground, and it struggled to move.

"Vulpi!" Vorubii charged at a lightning fast speed at the bird from behind, and Jericho looked panicked.

"Come on, get outta there!" He called, but the bird was already as good as defeated. Vorubii slammed into it from the side, jarring it loose from the ground. It stumbled back, then fell, fainted.

"Vulpi Vul!" Vorubii turned around, packed with energy in her small body, charging straight towards me. I knelt down and hugged her as she leaped into my arms, feeling the burning flame inside her body radiating heat to even my extent.

"Tch...You kept your cool, and I panicked. Isn't that a switch?" Jericho chuckled, returning his Pokémon for a nice, long rest, no doubt about it.

"I just felt confident, since I knew Vorubii had." She shrugged, giving a sheepish smile.

"Vul!" Vorubii's ears twitched, and she seemed to smile up at Jericho.

"You're really something." My rival knelt down, rubbing her orange locks between her ears, and she just seemed to wag her many tails against me.

"So, this is Asure, right?" I asked, and Jericho nodded.

" Gym should be simple, if you keep up that peppy attitude. I'm going on ahead." He stood, waved, and began running off recklessly into the city.

"Well, that certainly was fast. Alright, we'll be off too then." I stood and recalled Vorubii, stuffing my hands in my pockets, and continuing down the path, avoiding some charred concrete from the Vulpix.

Already, I smelled something pleasant. Some sweet aroma drifted on the breeze, floating right past me. Slowly, I turned to face the smell, following it. What I saw was a bakery, for humans and Pokémon.

Cautiously, I walked in, hearing the chime of a bell above my head.

"Chiiime." A Chimecho sang, and I looked over to see one float right past me, carrying a small, pink...Cookie in its nubby little hands.

"Welcome." A woman said, wiping her hands on an apron, and Audino by her side, carrying a tray of different colored 'cookies'.

"What are these?" I pointed to the tray.

"Oh, go on, try one! They're called Poffins! Oh, but before you try them...Tell me a favorite flavor. And don't be shy, bring out a Pokémon to try them as well!" She hummed, talking so fast, I hardly understood a word she had said.

Pulling out a Poké ball, I let Kiyurin out. He shook off and looked to me, then the woman with the Audino.

"Dino!" The Pokémon offered the tray.

"...I like sour flavoring." I said to the woman.

"Alright then, the yellow one is the one for you, then." She smiled. The Audino picked a yellow Poffin off the tray, handing it to me.

I took a bite, and I was instantly amazed at how good the sour cookie was.

"Audino!" The Pokémon knelt down to my Eevee, as if asking what flavor he liked, and he looked over the Poffins.

"Vee!" Kiyurin answered, pointing his paw to a red Poffin. He took it in his jaws, pulling it off the tray, and taking a bite. Red crumbs scattered on the floor when he bit into it, but he looked content enough.

"Poffins can help raise some stats for Contests and such." The woman explained, "but of course, not for humans. It just tastes good to us." She added with a laugh.

"...I don't do Contests, but thank you anyway." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck, taking another bite of the sour Poffin.

"Oh, that's fine. You can still give your Pokémon a snack now and then. Praise is good...Just don't spoil them! By the way, if you want to keep a Poffin case, I have a spare. It's unlike all the other Poffin cases, lighter, and smaller." She suddenly pulled out a small crimson bag, handing it to me. When I opened it, I saw all kinds of pouches.

"Whoa." I arched my brows curiously, closing it back up. "Well, thank you. But...How do I make them, or get them...?"

"Simple, simple! Come with me, and I'll show you."

"...Right. Come on, Kiyurin." I motioned the Eevee to follow, and he nodded to the Audino, then tagged right behind me on my heels.

She led me to another large room, where people all over were wearing aprons, slouched over bowls on stoves. Some stirred rapidly, others sneakily licked their fingers from the mix, and others stayed calm while cooking.

"Alright. Over here, please. Audino here can show you how. I've got to manage some other things." On that final note, the lady walked off. I sighed and stood at a counter, and Kiyurin leaned against my ankle. When I looked beside me, I was a little...Surprised to see Jericho, wearing an apron, stirring furiously.

"Dino." Suddenly, the Audino placed its hand on his arm, trying to get him to slow down on the stirring a little, as he flung mixture everywhere.

"...What? Oh. Sorry. Hey, I didn't mean to-Aero?" He looked up, and wiped some mix off my arm, and Kiyurin licked it off my finger.

"I'm a little baffled as to why you're here." I softly laughed, looking to the bowl of mixture in front of me.

"Heheh, long story. Anyhow, I can teach you how to make these things." He said, and the Audino crossed its arms.

"Audino." It seemed to pout, but he patted its head.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered. My Poffins have actually turned out decent. Try one for yourself." He offered a pink Poffin, and I hesitantly took a bite. The sweet flavor was actually decent.

"Alright, fine. I'll trust you to teach me." I sighed, swallowing the Poffin. Sighing and shrugging, the Audino walked off somewhere else.

"Great! Let's get started!"


	15. Poffins and Gym Battles

Chapter XV, Poffins and Gym Battles

"Alright, so you've got your batter. Now, pick a berry...Or, pick a flavor. I dunno. Something." Jericho laughed silently.

"...Hm...Spicy." I smiled, looking down at Kiyurin.

"Vee!" He placed his paws on my leg eagerly, pawing at me, eagerly.

"Spicy, eh? Alright. How about...A Spelon berry? These things are really spicy, heheh..." He shrugged.

I dug through my bag, and Jericho also did, pulling out a red berry which was covered in little bumps.

"Ahah, you have one. Here...A Pecha berry should make it a little less spicy." He handed me a pink berry, and I looked back and forth between the berries. What came next? Slicing them up or something?

"...What now?"

"Toss 'em in the batter."

"What? No slicing them up or anything?"

"Nope. Just toss them in." He lightly smacked the back of my hands, making me drop the berries into the rich, goop like mixture with a plopping sound.

Hesitantly, I drew my hands back and looked at Jericho skeptically.

"Heheh, don't look at me like that. Just stir now. Don't let the liquid spill over. When the stuff gets dry enough, then I'll help further." He hummed and went back to his Poffins, while I just looked at the mixture in front of me.

Sighing unhappily, I grabbed a wooden spoon and began stirring, looking down to my Eevee occasionally, who looked at me reassuringly.

The stirring was a little difficult, especially with my...Well, with my puny arm strength whenever the liquid hardened. I struggled to stir, and Jericho looked over at my progress, and I caught him laughing softly to himself.

"S...Stop laughing and just help me!" I snapped, and he smirked.

"Fine, fine. Alright. Now, take it out of the bowl..."

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"Like this." He slipped two spoons on either side of the hardened mix, carefully slipping the hardened glob out of the bowl, onto a towel. It was still a tad moist, just enough to shape, I guessed...

"...Right...Now what?" I looked at him.

He had a weird smile on his face that made me want to burst into laughter, so I instantly looked back down to the 'dough'.

He used the spoons to cut circles out of the dough, then place them on a tray.

"Alright. Now, let them dry out for a little while, then they should be good." He hummed, shaping them perfectly.

"Eevee?" Kiyurin tilted his head, his ears perked forwards. He was looking at Jericho, who wiped his hands on his apron.

"I'm supposed to be at the gym, but here I am, cooking. How did this happen?" My question was rather...Solid and hard, but it came out a little funny sounding.

"Well, come on, Poffins are great for people and Pokémon, so this'll be worth it. Even if you won't enter contests, it doesn't matter. They're great snacks, and you'll find that your Pokémon will like them." He elbowed my ribs and I grumbled, picking up Kiyurin, letting him lick some of the mix off my arms and hands.

"Right...Fine, I'll only do this for my Pokémon. I guess I can make every flavor..." I cringed, thinking of how long that might've taken.

"I already have. It does take some time. But! I've made extras, so you can have one of each flavor." He dug through his bag, and I was dumbfounded.

"W-wait wait wait! You don't need to do that-"

"Here!" He pulled out a pouch, opening it to reveal a rainbow of Poffins inside, all different kinds of aromas drifting out.

"...Jeez, you weren't kidding..." I mumbled, and Kiyurin sniffed the mingling scents, a dreamy look on his face.

"Nope. Now, open your pouch." He demanded. Hesitantly, I pulled my Poffin pouch, opening it up. He then began pouring the Poffins in, making sure I got at least one or two of each color, and some even had sprinkles on them. Once he finished with that, I closed my pouch and put it away, shrugging at Kiyurin.

"...Right, so, we're gonna head to the gym." I mumbled, pointing off to the doors.

"Great then, good luck." He grinned back, licking some dough off his finger, and going back to stirring the batter.

Shaking my head, I left the building, looking towards the gym. Since it was a Flying-type gym, Reikon was going to do well, I hoped.

Just looking up at the gym made me feel tiny. It had huge wings sprouting from either side, and it was so wide and tall, my jaw almost hit the ground.

Recalling Kiyurin, I let Reikon out, pointing to the gym. It seemed to understand, and we made our way inside.

A harsh gust blew upon me, and I looked down, my stomach churning. I was standing on a narrow pathway, and there were huge fans blowing wind from below at us. It was as if I could start floating any moment...

"Hey! Over here!" I heard, looking over to see a man. He looked like a plane pilot, so I just slowly headed over to him. Since Reikon was uneasy, I recalled him and stood in front of the man.

"...Yes?"

"Welcome to the Flying-type gym! I would take a moment to caution you, but you'll have to battle me, first." He pulled out a Poké ball. Sighing, I waited, backing up to give some space for the battle.

He threw out a Butterfree, who fluttered around, pumped up and ready for a battle. Instead of using Reikon, I threw out Vorubii, who was also pumped.

"Now...Let's get this battle started!"


	16. Breezing Through

Chapter XVI, Breezing Through

"Confusion, Butterfree." The man smiled, pointing to Vorubii.

"Counter it with a Fire Spin." I simply crossed my arms, knowing the little fox was eager to use her new move once more.

The Butterfree fluttered towards Vorubii, who had her mouth full of flames. Her fur was tipped with a red aura.

The butterfly Pokémon stared angrily at the Vulpix, its eyes glowing a neon red color. Before I knew it, Vorubii was lifted off the ground. She flailed her paws, looking worriedly to the ground, then to me in a panic.

"...Stay focused." I cringed, hoping the bug wasn't going to do any serious damage.

"Hmph! Throw it down." The Trainer commanded, and his Butterfree then nodded, which ended up throwing Vorubii down. She crashed, but instantly got up and opened her mouth, sending a column of white hot flames at the bug.

"Free...?!" It tried to flutter out of the way, but the flames engulfed it, and the flames swirled into a tornado and swallowed the bug whole.

"Agh!" The man bit his lip and grabbed his hair, tugging at it. I simply smiled and looked to the pumped Vorubii.

The flames vanished, and the Butterfree fell to the ground, singed and knocked out. The flames must've been really intense for a one-hit KO.

The man returned his Pokémon and looked at me, scratching his head.

"Jeez, keep that up and you're sure to beat the gym leader." He congratulated, shaking his head, and I gave a friendly smile.

I nodded and continued walking on. The gym was actually very simple, considering that there were bug and flying types mostly.

Finally, we reached the leader.

His back was turned to us, and he wore a white suit, like a white tux.  
"Well, another challenger, eh? You must be light on your feet to avoid getting blown off by my fans." He said, turning around to face us.

His hair was a slick black color as he removed his hat and slicked it back. He then pulled out a Poké ball and looked at me.

"You must be the gym leader." I crossed my arms.

"Indeed I am. Pleasure to meet you, my name is S'vek." He bowed respectfully and put his hat back on.

"Hello, S'vek. My name is Aero." I nodded.

"Ah? Aero? As in planes and the wonderful aircrafts?" He asked, folding his hands over the Poké ball excitedly.

"...Uhm...No..." I scratched the side of my head.

"Ah, excuse my manners. Ahem, shall we?" He threw the Poké ball, and it burst open, revealing his Pokémon.

"Hoo!" A Hoothoot twitched, ruffling its wings and staring at me. Shrugging, I threw out Reikon and looked at S'vek, who was calm and collected.

"Hoothoot, Hypnosis, if you please." He smiled, and a bit of panic snuck up on me as I watched the Hoothoot start to look more serious.

Its eyes glowed red, and Reikon's eye also glowed red. The Pokémon's magnets drooped, and its screws came loose.

"Hoo..." The Pokémon blinked slowly, and Reikon fell asleep, floating a few inches off the ground.

"Rrgh...Reikon! Snap out of it!" I called. No good. The Magnemite just floated there, in deep sleep, not listening to me in the slightest.

"Hoothoot, Uproar."

"Hrooo..." It suddenly started hopping around, and blue waves came out of its beak, slamming into Reikon, sending him twirling through the air.

Suddenly, the Magnemite's eye opened, and it didn't look very happy. Sparks crackled over the metal on its body.

"Heh. Our turn. Reikon, ThunderShock!" I called.

"Nemiiiiite..." It spun around crazily, electricity transferring from its body to the Hoothoot's, covering it with a coat of electricity.

"Heh...Saw that coming. Alright then, no more fooling around. Yanmega. Help me out here." He sent out the giant dragonfly.

"Yaaannn..." It glared me down, flying all over the place.

"Whoa..." I instantly fell in love with the giant dragonfly Pokémon who churned around in a fixed manner, staying perfectly balanced.

"Wonderful, isn't he? Ahh, yes. My pride and joy. Yanmega, be a good boy and use Night Slash." He calmly gestured to Reikon.

Its wings turned a neon purple color, and it churned its wings in our direction, sending the waves straight towards poor stunned Reikon.

The waves slammed into it, sending it downwards towards the fans.

"Reikon, no! Snap out of it!" I called down. Thankfully, it heard my command and stopped itself from buzzing towards the fans, then floated back into battle. He had a dent on his side, which worried me...

"ThunderShock!"

"AncientPower."

Suddenly, the Pokémon's body glowed white, and a silver sphere full of glowing rocks formed in front of it. It then hurled the Magnemite.

The ball slammed into Reikon, and he fell to the ground, knocked out.

"...Jee..." I recalled the Magnemite and pulled out Vorubii's ball.

"That's the majesty of my Yanmega. Are you maybe...Jealous?" S'vek asked.

I stayed silent and threw out Vorubii.

"Maybe I like Yanmega, but I would never trade my Pokémon for anything." I crossed my arms, and Vorubii's paws flamed as she stared at the Yanmega.

He looked a little surprised.

"Vorubii, Ember." I smiled, and she wiggled her whole body eagerly, spitting out a few flames that surrounded the Yanmega.

"Yann...?!" The flames encircled the Pokémon, burning its body.

"Yanmega, use Quick Attack to shake the flames." He nodded to the dragonfly.

Soon enough, the dragonfly buzzed at incredible speeds, shaking the flames off. I bit my lower lip as it suddenly began to advance on Vorubii.

The Yanmega slammed into Vorubii, who skidded back. She growled and looked at the bug, then gave a grin.

"That's right. Fire Spin." I nodded with a smile.

"Vulpi!" She opened her mouth, releasing the whirlpool of flames. They tangled the Yanmega up, burning it severely.

"No more games! Double Team, then SonicBoom." He commanded, pointing straight for Vorubii.

His Yanmega split itself into multiple Yanmega, then all of them sent invisible waves from their wings and tail.


	17. Wishes and Desires

Chapter XVII, Wishes and Desires

Vorubii tumbled back, unable to battle further after being hit by such an impact. I was thoroughly in awe of the Yanmega.

Returning Vorubii to her ball for a rest, I pulled out Kiyurin's ball and threw it, calling him into battle to take my poor fire fox's place.

"Hmph. Bug Bite, my Yanmega." S'vek commanded. His Yanmega headed towards Kiyurin at a deadly fast pace.

"Not now...Quick Attack to dodge it." I commanded. Kiyurin jumped out of the way just in time for the bug's fangs to crunch down on the floor. It dented the floor...I blinked in surprise and nodded at my Eevee.

"Vee!" He jumped into the air and slammed into the side of the insect, and they both tumbled into the dirt.

"Shadow ball now!" I yelled. While struggling to stay on top of the Yanmega, Kiyurin's jaws filled with the same shadowy aura.

"Yanmega! Bug Bite! Shake it off! Throw that Eevee off of you!" S'vek bit his lower lip and folded his hands.

To my disbelief, the Yanmega's fangs glowed white, and it bit into the back of Kiyurin's neck. It flew up into the air, ready to throw my Eevee. Thankfully, he still charged his Shadow Ball, squirming around to try freeing himself.

"Fire it!" I called.

"Vee!" Kiyurin managed to turn around a little and fire the Shadow Ball. Right into the Yanmega's face, making it drop him.

The huge dragonfly crashed into the ground, unable to battle. We'd finally won it...? Yes, we had...And S'vek was smiling as he recalled his Yanmega.

"You've done well. But, I have a piece of advice." He said, walking to me as I picked up my little Eevee.

I looked to Kiyurin's neck, seeing a bite mark that bled a little. He was cringing in pain, but trying to hide it.

"Have you seen any...Shady, or odd characters?" S'vek asked. I looked at Kiyurin, who seemed to nod, trying to tell me something.

"...Come to think of it...I saw someone from a band called Team Galactic." I noted, scratching Kiyurin's head.

"Hm. So there's more. Listen, any hostile characters...They won't just battle. They aim to kill. Got it? So, you better be careful." He warned.

"...Kill...?" I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Vee..."

"Yes. So, you will have to watch out and be very careful. I've seen a bunch called Team Plasma somewhere nearby...They probably left. I could've sworn they disbanded more than twice..." He was mumbling, rubbing his chin.

"...Alright, uh, thanks..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh, do excuse me. Here, take this." He held out a shiny blue and white metal that was shaped like a snowflake.

"It's the Sleet Badge. And here's a gift from me." He handed me a green colored disc, and I recalled Kiyurin, taking the badge and disc.

"Venoshock. That's what the TM teaches. It's power doubles if the foe is poisoned." He smiled and shrugged.

"...You can't use it?"

"Nope. So, I'll give it to you. I'm sure you can use it. Off you go now." He said.

I placed my new badge in the case, the TM in the bag, and headed outside. Looking around, I ran to the Pokémon Center.

"Hello there." The nurse smiled at me.

I took the Poké balls from my belt and placed them on the counter.

"My, I assume you beat the gym. Congratulations." She smiled and took my Poké balls to a machine behind her.

I calmly leaned on the counter and waited, taking my time just to relax and take a breather for once.

"Here you are. Take care now." She handed my Pokémon back, and I clipped them to my belt. I walked outside, feeling a nice breeze whipping by. Humming to myself, I pulled out my map and began to look over it.

As I read the map, I felt something tugging at my pant leg. Looking down, I saw someone familiar.

"Pede." A Venipede tugged my pant leg.

"Well, if it isn't you." I grinned and knelt down, "which are you?"

"Veni." The Venipede turned, showing me three ragged claw marks on its right eye. They looked like bird claws.

"You're the female who was attacked? Did you follow?" I asked.

"Venipede." She nodded.

"Why?" I arched a brow.

She suddenly, tugged at my bag. Thinking she wanted a Poffin, I pulled out my bag and opened it to her. She shook her head.

"Veni!" Her head vanished into my bag one again. What did she want? Most Pokémon liked Poffins...Right?

"What is it?"

"Pede!" When she pulled herself out of my bag, she held a Poké ball between her tiny little legs, looking up at me.

"...Capture you?"

"Pede!" She nodded enthusiastically.

I took the cool Poké ball from underneath her and tapped her head with the little white button on the middle, and she was absorbed into the ball.

It wiggled three times in my hand, then clicked. I smiled and looked around. All of my Pokémon would meet, but not in a city.

I walked to the forest and pulled all my Poké balls out, opening them. Reikon, Vorubii, and Kiyurin all looked at the new teammate.

"Vee?" Kiyurin trotted up to her and pawed at her antennae.

"...Hm...How about nicknaming you...Zekascede...?" I smiled crookedly, feeling a little embarrassed about the name.

"Veni." She seemed to calmly smile.

"Vulpi!"

"Mag."

All my Pokémon surrounded the bug, greeting her. Reikon was a little shy, Vorubii was eagerly wagging her tails, and Kiyurin was just plain curious.

"How stupid. You Trainers and your enslaving of Pokémon." I suddenly heard a gruff voice, and turned around.

There was a man dressed in a tight black suit. His hat had an 'X' shape on it.

"...Enslaving? Who are you?" I asked.

"You dare ask who Team Plasma is?"


	18. Team Plasma

Chapter XVIII,Team Plasma

"...Uh...Yeah?" I blinked, staring at the black-clad figure. He looked annoyed, and his brow furrowing in irritation.

"We are set on a mission of liberating Pokémon. We dream of a world where all the Pokémon are free. Right now, we're clashing with...What was their names...? Team Galactic or something. Those idiots are busy with their leader, Cyrus, trying to create a new world or something. Meanwhile, we're with our king, Ghetsis, trying to free all the Pokémon. So, just hand your Pokémon over, if you please."

"Are you **mad**?! I'm not giving **you **myPokémon!" I snapped, then looked at them, a bit worried.

"Fine! I'll destroy you in battle, first." He pulled out a Poké ball.

I stood up and looked to all my Pokémon, recalling them. One didn't want to go in her ball, though. The new Venipede I'd caught stayed out.

"...You want to battle?" I asked her, and she nodded firmly.

"You'll help me wipe this puny Trainer's Pokémon out. Better yet...**Kill them**." The Plasma grunt growled in a low tone of voice, sending out a Purrloin.

"Pede!" Angrily, the little Venipede scratched the ground like a bull, ready for a battle...But honestly, I was worried.

"Please be careful..." I whispered to the bug, and she nodded.

It was then I realized...I didn't really know her moves. Quickly, I pulled out my Pokédex and looked over it. Rollout, Poison Sting, Defense Curl, and finally, Pursuit. They were pretty good moves.

"Tear it to shreds, Purrloin!" The grunt commanded.

"Purr!" The Cat Pokémon advanced on us, its claws glowing white. The expression on its face was pained...But also...Scared and angry...Maybe even confused...

"Poison Sting, Zekascede!" I commanded.

Suddenly, the Venipede curled into a ball and began using Rollout...So, she wasn't going to listen to my commands...

"No! Not Rollout!" I sighed, but, Zekascede actually crashed right into the Purrloin, crushing it flat to the ground.

"Grr...Get up, cat!"

"Loin..." The Purrloin got up and let out a hiss, claws glowing again as it advanced towards the Venipede once again. The bug once again curled into a ball, plowing over the Purrloin again, wounding it more.

"Enough." I commanded. To my surprise, she actually stopped, looked at me, then the weakened Purrloin. It was passed out.

"...I'll be back. We'll all succeed in our mission, crushing you AND Team Galactic. Watch it." The grunt recalled the Purrloin and shoved me out of the way, storming off somewhere else. I sneered behind his back, kneeling down to the Venipede.

"Listen, Zekascede, if you want to be on this team, functioning properly, you have to listen to my commands. Okay?" I patted her hard head.

"Ven." She nodded.

"Good. But, what was he on about? Liberating Pokémon?" I then had an idea. Taking out all my Poké balls, I once more let out everyone.

They all looked at me.

"...I'm sorry I haven't considered it before...But, do any of you want to be...Free?" I asked, biting my lower lip. They all stared in silence.

"Vee." Kiyurin suddenly placed a paw on my knee, looking up at me in a determined manner, "Eevee, Vee." He seemed to chide.

"...Is...That a yes?"

"Vee!" He shook his head furiously, ears flopping against his head, and gestured to all of the others, saying something to them. They all shook their heads in unison.

"So you're saying...You wanna stay with me?" I asked.

They all nodded enthusiastically, and Kiyurin jumped into my arms, nuzzling my chin. I smiled as they all began to jump at me, piling on me.

I laughed and tried to pet them all, a feeling of gratitude swelling inside. So, they did want to stay with me...That was quite relieving.

I recalled them and smiled, but let one out.

"...I think...I'll give you a bit more freedom...And let you walk with me." I smiled down to the Eevee, who gave a broad, beaming smile back.

I picked him up, placing him on my shoulder, where he dangled lazily. Maybe he'd travel on my shoulder, at least until he evolved.

"Vee." He yawned and scratched his ear, while I walked along the dirt road, pulling out my map to see where I was going next.

"I guess we'll be off to...Uh...We'll have to cut through this forest to reach the next place, which goes by the name of Ekono City...Alright. It's settled." I folded the map and put it away, rubbing Kiyurin's head.

Just in front of us, there were huge trees that towered to the skies, and they densely flooded the woods. Taking in a deep breath, I walked into the forest, and everything went a darker color, due to sunlight being blocked out by trees.

"...Vee?" Kiyurin looked around.

"Well, hopefully, nothing will attack us..." I muttered. I was in grass up to my knees...So I couldn't tell if there were Pokémon around.

"_**...RRROHHHHH!**_" A scream like roar chilled me to the bone, followed by a harsh wind that knocked me off my feet.

When I looked up, holding Kiyurin close to my chest, everything was covered in a thin layer of frost...And Kiyurin and I were shivering from fear.

"...W-w-w-what was **that**?!" I asked.

"V-Vee!" He buried his head in my chest. I got up and instantly began running through the forest, hoping not to be attacked by whatever it was.

As I ran, I suddenly tripped over something, hearing a yelp as I went stumbling again. Turning around after catching my balance again, I saw a poor little Pokémon, shivering and scared, looking abused.

**Guess what?**

**I'm posting at one in the morning, wheeee.**

**Yes I need more sleep, but being schooled online is so awesome so I can stay up a lot.**

**Okay, stay tuned for the next chapter, if you want to.**

**Thank you, all my faithful followers.**


	19. Timidness

Chapter XIX, Timidness

Terrified black eyes stared at me, surrounded by creamy tan fur that shuddered bitterly as I drew closer.

"...P-pup..." It trembled, pupils dilating as I knelt down.

"There, there...I won't hurt you..." I cautioned, reaching down for the little Puppy Pokémon, Lillipup.

I hesitated, then pulled out my Pokédex, turning it on and scanning the pup. Female, and a level thirteen.

Her moves were not all that bad, either. Tackle, Oder Sleuth, Bite, and Helping Hand. So, those were pretty decent moves, I had to say.

Once folding the dex up and putting it away, I reached down for her again, but she cowered back. Clearly, she was abandoned.

She had some patches of fur missing, some cuts, and bruises where the patches of skin showed. When the pup turned her head, I saw half her right ear torn off.

"No no no no, I only want to help..." I whispered, seeing blood caking her ear. Maybe she was recently abandoned.

"P-pup!" She yelped, trying to get away.

Biting my lower lip, I wondered what to do. I then remembered the Eevee in my arms, who still didn't know what was going on.

"...Kiyurin. Can you talk to her?" I asked the Eevee, who turned to the Lillipup, then gave a big smile back at me, nodding.

He jumped out of my arms and landed softly in front of the Lillipup, who shook with absolute terror in her eyes.

"Vee. Eevee, Vee." Kiyurin held out a paw.

"...P-pup..." She squeaked, staring at his paw.

While he spoke with her, I dug a pink Poffin from my case, showing it to her.

"Pup..." She stood up straight, still very timid of us.

I held out the Poffin, and she leaned forward, sniffing it, glancing up at me occasionally to see if I was going to attack her.

She took the Poffin in her mouth and stared warily at me, nibbling on it.

"Vee! Eevee Vee!" Kiyurin seemed to grin.

My eyes were fixed on her bleeding ear. I wanted to get her all patched up, as soon as I could. She would be the third Pokémon I'd healed up, if she let me.

"Vee...Eevee?"

"Pup..."

"Vee."

"P-pup."

"Eevee! Vee!" Kiyurin looked excited.

Confused, I watched the Lillipup eat the Poffin, occasionally nodded to something Kiyurin was saying.

"Will she come with us now?" I mumbled to Kiyurin. He shrugged.

"Vee!" He seemed to urge the pup.

"Pup...Pup pup..." She looked hesitantly at me, then shakily nodded.

"Vee Vee!" He looked to me, a beaming smile on his face.

"...Does that mean she's going to come with us?" I asked again, watching the Pokémon eat the rest of the Poffin.

Kiyurin nodded, and I gave a sympathetic smile to the Lillipup, reaching out for her once again. She watched me carefully.

"Here...No worries, I won't hurt you." Slipping my hands under her, I felt that her fur was rough and tangled. Upon lifting her, I heard a jingling, and I looked to her neck. There was a collar around it.

"Pup..." She whined.

"...Plasma...Huh...Wait a minute-Plasma? As in, that guy from earlier?" I read the name tag out loud. So, they spoke of freeing Pokémon, yet they used them like tools? Well, that made just so much sense...

I grumbled to myself, cradling her in my arms, walking through the woods, back to Asure City. Kiyurin was right on my heels.

Upon tumbling into the Pokémon Center, I huffed, hair scattered in my face. Blowing it away from my face, I hurried to the counter.

"Hello." The nurse greeted me.

"...I found this Pokémon abandoned in the woods nearby, with a collar and a Team Plasma name tag." I said, placing the Puppy Pokémon on the counter.

"Plasma, hm...Well, this little one isn't the only one with injuries from Team Plasma." She sighed and took the pup.

"Audino!" An Audino came from the hallway, took the pup, and ran off down the hall again with it. She looked over her shoulder at me, whimpering, but I gave a reassuring smile, then looked back to the nurse.

"So, do you know anything about Team Plasma or Team Galactic?" I asked, picking up my Eevee.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Both Teams have come to this city in search for Pokémon and other things..." She sighed sadly.

"...Can you tell me more?"

"Yes. You see, Team Galactic is actually from Sinnoh. A region quite far from here. Their leader, Cyrus, wanted to create a new world for himself, and I think he wanted to destroy this world with it. However, Team Plasma is quite different. They want to free Pokémon from people...Or so is thought. Their leader is named Ghetsis. You see, they were ruled by a young man named N, but he disbanded them. Now, they are like two different Team Plasma. The older being good now. Some say Ghetsis wants to actually have Pokémon serve him, but his grunts don't think so. They insist it's for a good purpose." She explained.

"...So they both may be just doing this for themselves? Ghetsis and Cyrus, I mean...One wants a new world for himself, the other wants Pokémon to serve him. Is that correct?" I tilted my head, looking down at Kiyurin.

"I'm afraid so. Cyrus used three legendary Pokémon named Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Ghetsis used legendary Pokémon named Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram. All of them are dragons." She sighed, organizing some things.

"Vee!" Kiyurin's ears lowered, and he trembled in my arms.

"What's the matter?" I asked, "scared of dragons?"

"...Vee..." He nodded.

"Yes, they can be rather...Intimidating. Especially given how huge the legendary dragons are. I believe that Giratina is the largest."

"Wow. Well, thank you for explaining this stuff to me, nurse." I nodded.

"You're most certainly welcome." She smiled.

"There's one more question I have." I remembered, pulling out my badge case, opening it up to show her.

"Hm?"

"Why's it called the Sleet badge, when it was for a Flying-type gym?" I blinked.

"Oh, S'vek...His brother is an Ice-type leader, so he often mixes the badges up. His brother does the same. Don't worry, when you encounter him, he should give you the Flying-type badge." She softly laughed.

"Dino!" The Audino returned, holding the Lillipup in her arms.


	20. Forgotten Memories

Chapter XX, Forgotten Memories

I took the Lillipup back and thanked the Audino, snuggling the less frightened pup in my arms. She was much calmer.

"Hey, Nurse Joy...I wanted to ask something. If Team Plasma is apparently trying to free Pokémon...Why were they trying to kill mine?"

"Oh, easy answer. They believe Pokémon with Trainers are 'poisoned', or 'corrupted' by human morals, and also, they kill to threaten the Trainers not to mess with them." She sighed sadly, shaking her head.

"Well...Can't they see some Pokémon are happy with people?"

"Apparently not so."

"...That's too bad."

"Vee." Kiyurin squirmed a little in my arms with the Lillipup.

"It's a real shame. I think, the members of Plasma most affected by the disband, are the Shadow Triad. With Cyrus's disappearance, some of the grunts have become discouraged. Let's just say, both teams are trying to impress their leaders to get them to realize their goals again, to put it bluntly." The pink-haired woman explained.

"...Hm...That is pretty sad. Well, thanks for explaining this stuff to me. I'll be on my way now." I waved.

She smiled and gave a wave, and we walked out of the Center.

I put the Lillipup and Eevee down, looking over them. The Lillipup had her ear wrapped in gauze, and she was all patched up, and it looked like she had been fed.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Pup!" The Lillipup hurried over to me, pawing at a Poké ball.

"...Wanna come with us?"

"Pup pup!"

"Vee!"

I smiled and rubbed their heads, first taking off the Lillipup's collar, then pulling out a Poké ball. I tapped her head with it, and she went inside without a struggle. As soon as she was caught, I let her back out.

"What shall I nickname you...?" I tapped my chin, staring down at the timid little pup, who seemed to snarl at the collar.

"Pup."

"Hmm...How about...Aru?"

"Pup, pup!" She nodded enthusiastically, which made me smile.

"I'll help take care of this, as well." I pulled out a Poké ball, motioning to the collar in my hand, and she nodded.

"Vulpi." Vorubii burst out, shaking off the light dust.

"Vorubii, I have a job for you. I'll ask if you can burn this." I held out the collar. She tilted her head, looked to the new team member, and seemed to smile.

"Vul." She nodded, opening her mouth. I set the collar on the ground, and she spit an Ember on it, and it was swallowed in the flame in no time.

Aru's small tail wagged joyously as it was burnt to a pile of ashes in no time at all. The pile floated away on the next breeze, and Aru just stared with a smile.

"Alright then." I recalled Aru and Vorubii, then looked down at Kiyurin, "shall we be off once again?"

"Vee!"

"Alright." And with that, we headed back to the forest. I'd kind of forgotten about the roaring sound, but it didn't seem to matter, since it didn't happen again.

"Eevee?" Kiyurin looked up to me as we walked, and I shouldered my bag thoughtlessly, just staring straight ahead.

"Hmm...Next gym is a...Ghost-type gym, I think. Yeah." I pulled out my map and looked over it, pointing to the middle town.

"Vee."

"Think you can handle it?"

"Eevee!"

"Great! If not, don't worry. We've got backup." I picked the Eevee up and placed him on my shoulder, humming to myself.

"Eevee."

"Well, we've still got quite a ways to go. After all, we just began a few days ago." I sighed, recalling when I got Kiyurin a few days ago.

I still pondered on something Nurse Joy had told me. The fact about Team Plasma and Team Galactic. They puzzled me.

"Hey, Kiyurin."

"Vee?"

"Why do you suppose Team Plasma and Galactic are in a feud with each other? I'd think they'd work it out and stuff. Plus, they're disbanded...Right? Yeah...Ghetsis and Cyrus disbanded them, so I heard." I muttered, rubbing my chin and putting my map away.

"...What you've heard is only partially right." I heard a quick voice say. Looking around, I saw no one in sight.

"...Who...Who's there?"

"I can tell you the full truth about Team Plasma." A boy stepped out, maybe a bit older than me. He had long, semi-spiky, green hair that was tucked under a cap, and also tied up a little. His firm eyes stared down at me as he stepped out.

"...You...You can?" I asked, tilting my head a little, and he nodded.

"I, N, was formerly their king, or, prince. However, I chose to disband them. Although, my adopted father didn't want to." He sighed sadly.

King? Prince? N? Who on Earth was the guy? I didn't know, but Kiyurin eyed him cautiously as he paced back and forth in front of him. He sure had a fast-paced tongue. I could hardly understand what he was saying.

"I see the doubt in your eyes. Come, sit. I can teach you all you want to know of Team Plasma." He sat down on a log.

"...Why me, though? I'm just kind of...Well, a normal Trainer...I guess."

"No. There's something different." He nodded.

Shrugging to myself, I sat on a rock in front of him, and Kiyurin jumped down into my lap, circling and laying down, head on his bushy tail.

"I will first tell you of Team Plasma, their motives, and what is currently happening. Then, maybe, about my own self."

**Please excuse me if I get some details wrong. This story is barely based off of Pokemon Black/White and Black/White 2. Just a little. And I haven't played either in a while. I will try to get as many details as I can...And I'm very forgetful. Thank you all for reading. **


	21. His Story

Chapter XXI, His Story

"Ghetsis tried to control Kyurem about a year back or so...He wanted Kyurem to freeze the entire country. Ghetsis was caught up in his own selfishness, that he forgot everything that mattered most to him. Even causing a little...'Accident' with one of his Pokémon." The mysterious boy began to explain.

"...A-accident?" I blinked, biting down on my lower lip.

"...It was with his Zweilous. I had seen it happen with my own eyes. He was yelling at it...Trying to force evolution...I could hear the angered roars and screeches of the Pokémon, so I peered around the corner to see what was happening. It was then that I witnessed that tragic accident. The dragon...It tore Ghetsis's eye out."

I flinched in utter shock as I heard the Zoroark-haired boy's tale, covering my mouth and just imagining that incident.

"Right as the dragon had him pinned to the floor, eye in one of its mouths...It began to glow brightly. Ghetsis was screaming in agony and pain, trying to throw the blinding thing off of him. Finally...The light was banished from its body...And there, hovering above Ghetsis, was an angered Hydreigon. I'd seen enough. So, I took action and stepped out, defending my adopted father. I spoke with the angered Pokémon, managing to calm it down a little until I could contain it in Ghetsis Poké ball."

"W...What happened to Ghetsis...?"

"After patching up his wound, he only became more bitter. Said that Pokémon were tools with no emotions...I tried to persuade him otherwise...But he refused to listen. So he persuaded the new Team Plasma to liberate Pokémon...Just like my old goal. Except, that wasn't his true intention. So, with the _new_ Plasma formed...Ghetsis ordered them to kill any Pokémon who stood in their way...And steal the stronger ones. Or just the ones they could manage. Now they're reeking havoc all over the place." He let out a saddened sigh and slumped forwards lethargically, staring at the grass below.

"Vee..." Kiyurin nuzzled my hand.

"That's...Awful..." I cringed.

"So, Ghetsis ordered a man named Colress to take over Plasma. After a Trainer came and fought him one last time, he dissolved Team Plasma. Now there are a few who remain. They want to impress Ghetsis and revive Plasma. I'm not entirely sure about Team Galactic. To be honest, I have never heard of them until now." He lifted his head to stare at me with a firm glare in his eye.

"I heard from a nurse that Team Galactic wanted to rule the world, or create a new one. I guess their leader has just...Vanished." I remarked.

"Hmm...They must also be trying to impress their leader. Well...Since you're definitely something different...And your Eevee is telling me how much he adores you...I'll tell you a few things about myself, if you have the time."

"I do." I nodded, rubbing Kiyurin's ears, which he seemed to thoroughly enjoy.

"I don't know who my real parents are...Were...I grew up around Pokémon, in the forest. My ways were like theirs. I ate what they did, came to understand their language, and they protected me. Until one day...A man appeared in thick robes. Ghetsis. All the Pokémon seemed afraid of him. He snatched me up and took me away, raising me in a much more...Dignified manner, telling me I had a big role to play in my future. He didn't like Pokémon, but allowed me to keep one that I had bonded with. A Zorua."

"...Where...Where _is_ that Zorua?" I asked, observing that he had no Poké balls on him at all. He had nothing.

"...He's...With a Trainer now. The Trainer that disbanded Plasma a second time. He's now a Zoroark...I saw him with my own eyes." He seemed a little saddened, but shook it off and forced a smile.

"At...At least he's in good hands...Right?"

"...Yes. But I still wait for one day that humans and Pokémon can get along without Poké balls to restrain them. Much like you and your Eevee." He pointed to me, then to the little brown ball of fur in my lap.

I could only stare at the Eevee in silence as he slept, one of my hands rested gently on his back, stroking his soft fur.

"Another thing I forgot to add. My full name is Natural. Natural Harmonia Gropius. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He stood and bowed, green hair draped over his shoulder, cap almost falling off.

"M...My name is Aerodoxium...Just Aero for short. I wish I had the ability to speak to Pokémon like you do." Bowing was a little difficult when a sleeping Pokémon was huddled in my lap, so I simply bowed my head.

"What a curious name." He simply nodded.

"I may as well just tell you that I'm an orphan." Slowly, I finally got to my feet, holding Kiyurin tightly in my arms.

"You are? That is interesting. I would love to stay and chat, but I have other things to do. Please excuse me, and farewell." He bowed again, tipped his cap, and was off before I could utter another word.

"...Bye, I guess." I muttered and looked down at Kiyurin.

"Vee?" He tilted his head.

"You know, people like him who love Pokémon...Those are the kind of people that I think would be easy to get along with. But after his reputation in the past, I think most people don't agree with his standards. But...I agree."

"Eevee. Vee."

"Ah, well what's the use of just sitting here? Come on. We have to get to the next location." I set him on my shoulder, shook my head, and began through the forest, N's words still echoing in my mind. Speaking with Pokémon...I would have loved that. And...Ghetsis and his Hydreigon...It was hard to believe something that violent.

If humans could become cruel and murderous towards Pokémon...They could do the same towards humans, I supposed. So, it was making a little sense.

"I should have asked the guy if he knew anything about the big creature that seems to leave a trail of bitter cold everywhere it goes." I muttered.

"Vee." Kiyurin shuddered at the thought of the beast.

"Don't worry. We're gonna figure everything out. At least, I hope so." I sighed to myself, observing the forest trail and all the huge, towering trees. The sky was still dimmed from the trees, so I didn't know what time of day it was.

When we finally got out of the forest, we were on a barren trail, and I saw that it was night. No turning back for a Pokémon Center to stay at.

**Happy New Year, everyone! Sorry for the week off writing, I was busy with family. And our family rarely visits for Christmas. Anyway, I'm so sorry if this is at all confusing. Have a nice day. (P.S.: It's 3AM in the morning, because I'll be sleeping in really late tomorrow, as I always do.)**


	22. Evolution Tactics

Chapter XXII, Evolution Tactics

"Nothing's gonna happen to us, right? I mean, come on...I have you guys here, so I'm not very scared." I sighed and continued walking down the dirt path, hoping we'd be close to a place to stay soon.

"Vee..." Kiyurin looked at his paws, then nodded to me. He was probably just as worried as I was.

Leaves rustled restlessly in the wind, and a few nocturnal Pokémon occasionally scurried around to scrounge for food. It was all actually pretty peaceful, which soothed my nerves quite a bit. When I seemed okay, so did Kiyurin.

Well, I was fine, until I heard a low growl nearby in the bushes.

"_Rrgh..._"

"...K-...Kiyurin...What was that?"

"Vee..." He trembled, fur bristling up on edge.

More bushes rustled, but not from the wind. I stood there, frozen. Completely unable to move, and I just listened carefully. Before I could react to anything else, I felt something standing behind me, and I heard heavy breathing.

"_Rrgh..._" It growled lowly again, and I managed to turn my head over my shoulder. There...An Ursaring stood.

"Vee!" Kiyurin's ears stood on end as he turned around to see the huge bear-like Pokémon that growled menacingly at us.

Letting out a terrified yell, I turned around fully, almost tripping over my own two feet, but I managed to catch myself.

The Ursaring let out an angered roar, its huge claws swiping at me. I managed to dodge a few swipes, but I felt a horrible pain rip through my neck, and instantly, I fell to the ground, blood rushing in my ears.

I could barely hear anything, and I felt something trickling down my neck. On the bear Pokémon's claws, I saw my own blood dripping, staining the pearly white of the claws.

In a blur, I saw a blinding white light, and Kiyurin cried out in anger. Before I knew it, something happened, and the Ursaring was gone.

My vision split into two, and soon enough, I blacked out.

"...Hey...Wake up...Psst...Wake up!" A voice jarred me from my unconscious state after I was blacked out for what seemed like hours.

My eyes shot open wide, and I sat up in a cold sweat.

"You're awake! Finally! That's a relief." The voice said, and I looked around briefly. There was a kind-looking old woman there.

"What...What happened...?" I gripped my head, looking over the woman. There was a sharp pain in my neck, but I could also feel something soft around it.

"Oh, you were attacked by an Ursaring, saved by your little Umbreon."

"Um...Umbreon? I...Don't have an Umbreon...I...Have an Eevee..." I muttered, rubbing my head still.

"Oh, really now? Come here, little Umbreon! Your Trainer's awake!" Her rasped voice called through what I could tell was a log cabin.

The sound of paws thudding on the wooden floor soon ensued, and I saw an Umbreon jump onto the bed I was sitting up in. In excitement, the pitch-black evolution of Eevee lurched forwards and began frantically licking my face.

At first, I laughed. But then, I managed to push the Pokémon away briefly and look over it. No...It couldn't have been Kiyurin.

"Breon!" It barked.

"I think I know what happened. While defending you, your little Eevee evolved." The grey-haired woman smiled.

"Is...Is that...True?" I looked at the Pokémon who had brilliant golden glowing rings, which faded in and out with its breathing pattern.

"Umbreon." It nodded.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Kiyurin...Is it...Really you?"

"Umbre!" He seemed to smile.

"O...Oh my..." At first, I could do nothing but stare in shock. But, I then gave a broad, crooked grin and leaned forwards, hugging the Moonlight Pokémon.

He nuzzled my ear and relaxed his muscles a bit, and I'd forgotten everything around me. An Umbreon was exactly what I wanted.

"You must be careful around these woods. There are aggressive Pokémon that lurk here, usually at night. The reason that Ursaring attacked you...Was, well...Because she has cubs nearby where you were walking. Most of the time, she doesn't bother with people who aren't near her children." The old woman explained, and I looked at her, still hugging Kiyurin. He also stared at her, an ear twitching.

"Is that so..." I muttered, looking at the Umbreon.

"Indeed it is. Now tell me, dear...Where are you headed? Ekono City?"

"We are." I confirmed, rubbing Kiyurin's head.

"I see, I see. Well, you have to be careful through this forest. Now, about your wound...Keep that gauze on it for a few days, at least. It'll get better, but it's going to be permanent." She rubbed Kiyurin's head lightly.

I nodded carefully, trying not to strain my neck much.

"Umbre." Kiyurin nuzzled my chin, his soft fur cooling off my heated skin a little. I smiled and hugged him once more.

"You should be good with that Umbreon. He can act as a flashlight, but also defend you from any other wild Pokémon that are willing to attack you."

"Thank you for everything, honestly. I'll make sure to be more cautious-I also don't believe I caught your name." I nodded.

"Me? Oh, my name's not important. Now, hurry along, dear. You don't want to stay in these woods much longer." She shook her head, helping me to my feet. Since Kiyurin was bigger, he couldn't ride on my shoulder any longer.

"Alright," I bowed respectfully to the woman, "we'll be on our way then."

"Good, good."

With that, we left the cabin, and I saw that it was still dark. But, Kiyurin's rings glowed enough to provide enough light.

"Maybe we won't have anymore distractions, and we'll get to the city faster." Stretching a little, I smiled down to Kiyurin.

"Bree."

"Now, without further ado...Let's be on our way.

**I apologize that this chapter is so...Dull...I guess. I've been puking my guts out, so I'm tired and weak from that...And I can't really think straight at the moment.**


	23. Ekono City

Chapter XXIII, Ekono City

"This place is ghostly..." I muttered as we entered the city. The very air crawled with an eerie vibe...It made my skin crawl all over.

Kiyurin silently nodded and glanced all around. He twitched an ear.

All around, fog restricted visibility, and the skies were a murky purple-grey color. The only buildings were run-down factories, a Pokémon Center, and the gym. A low whistling carried on the wind.

We quickly rushed to the Pokémon Center, hurrying inside as a cold, bone-chilling wind picked up. Why was the place so...Bleak? Dead?

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center." The nurse smiled behind the counter, like any other nurse we'd come across.

"What...What's with this place?" I asked, walking to the counter, handing her my Poké balls after recalling the Umbreon at my side.

"This is a ghost town, matching the gym. There's a graveyard in the far right corner, a few old buildings and unfinished scaffoldings...Don't worry, the gym leader's really friendly. She's a little...Odd, but friendly." The nurse explained, handing back my Pokémon. I clipped the Poké balls on my belt and let Kiyurin out again.

"Jee..." I mumbled. The hairs on the back of my neck still stood on end from the whistling, and I could even still hear it passing through my ears.

"There's plenty of folklore embedded in this lonely city." She continued.

"I-I-I don't think I really would like to know." I waved my hands before she could go on. The last thing I needed was some new spooked feeling on my mind.

"If you insist~" She gracefully danced down the hallways. I wondered about the place...What kinds of spooky lore were haunting it...What remnants still hung on the wind's eerie breath. I pushed the thoughts away.

"W...Well...What should we do, now?" I asked Kiyurin.

He seemed to give a nonchalant shrug.

"I don't want to face the gym leader yet-Maybe we can train a little...In the grass near this place..." I certainly was **not** going to the graveyard. Oh, I hated those places. Yes, they were to respect dead, but I hated them.

We left the Center, and I looked around. Not a soul in sight. No one walked around the streets, no Pokémon hid around the corners...It really was dead. The silence was so strong, I heard my own heart beating.

"Isn't this place just nerve-racking?" A voice asked, startling me. I whirled around quickly, seeing Jericho there. He had his Misdreavus floating idly beside him, floating lazily on the eerie wind.

"Jeez...Don't scare me like that in such a creepy place." I placed a hand on my chest, over my speeding heart, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Heheh, sorry. I see your partner evolved? And...What's that?" He pointed to Kiyurin, then to the gauze on my neck.

"Oh, just a little accident...Yeah. Kiyurin's evolved and stronger than before." I recalled the Umbreon fending off the Ursaring.

"Hm...Well, that's good. Say...Why don't we have a battle?"

"Right here?"

"Sure!" He looked to his Misdreavus, who snickered devilishly.

"U-uh...Sure..." I muttered, recalling Kiyurin. Though he was a Dark-type, he'd just evolved, so he didn't know too many moves that were effective. Sure, he had Shadow Ball, but I wanted to try a different approach.

I decided to send out Reikon, just for the heck of it. Steel-types were great-Just...Not against Fire or Fighting-types.

Before either of us made a move, however, there was a massive groaning sound, like an old metal ship.

"What was that...?" I felt all color drain from my face as I turned my attention elsewhere, searching for the source of the noise.

"...I don't have any clue." Jericho was just as pale as I was, and our Pokémon were a bit shaken up, too.

"Miite..." Reikon's magnets drooped, and I caught a flicker of blue electricity run through them. His pupil had shrunken, if possible.

"Dreavus..." Jericho's Misdreavus didn't look any better. She was struggling to keep her levitation.

"Hey...! Are you alright?" The Trainer caught his Pokémon before she went spiraling downwards, but obviously, the Pokémon didn't feel too...Good. Reikon had fallen into my arms as well.

And the next thing that happened scared us even more.

There was a loud hissing sound, like steam being shot out from a rusted pipe. We both yelled out in surprise and ran towards the Pokémon Center in a mad dash, hurrying inside. Once inside, we caught our breaths.

"Oh **man**...What **was** that?!" My rival asked.

"B-beats me..." I could just shiver. Seeing how Reikon wasn't doing well, I recalled him to his ball. It was safer not to have any Pokémon out, since they were weakened from the noise, or whatever the noise was coming from.

Jericho also put his Misdreavus back in her capsule, and we leaned against the counter of the Pokémon Center.

"Oh? Back so quickly?" The nurse came to the counter, looking back and forth between us. Jericho faced her sharply.

"There's something out there. Something...Something I can't really explain...It sounded like a big metal ship or something." He spoke so quickly and stuttered so much, even I had a hard time understanding him. But, I was just as frightened.

"I-it's true, nurse...Something really is out there. He's not delusional."

"Hey!"

"H-heheh, sorry..." I grinned sheepishly.

"Hmm...Yes, I believe you both. It has happened many times before. It comes from an old abandoned shipyard nearby. Some Pokémon rummage around a large shipwreck for food, and sometimes, they end up making noises and moving stuff around." The nurse explained, remaining calm, still smiling.

"Ship...Shipyard?" I tilted my head.

"Yes. But it isn't safe to go alone." She shook her head.

Jericho and I exchanged curious glances, and I knew, at that moment, we were thinking the same thing.

It was time for an exploration.


	24. Eerie Tricks

Chapter XXIV, Eerie Tricks

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this." I let out a shaken sigh as we walked down a old dock, which was broken down and ready to collapse.

"Ah, lighten up. Adventure's good for you." Jericho elbowed me.

We walked through the abandoned place, and all I saw were wrecked ships and broken machinery everywhere...It really was eerie.

A few Murkrow squawked at us as they flew overhead, but I managed to keep my cool, trying not to think of the scary things.

Jericho hummed to himself as we walked. He had his Misdreavus by his side again, and she seemed happy with the place.

"Aren't you afraid that sound's gonna hurt her ears again?" I asked.

"No. Not really." He shrugged.

"...Why not?"

"Because she doesn't seem to be sensing it anymore."

"...It _could_ come back, you know."

"If that happens, well, I'll just recall her." He shrugged.

Sighing, I pulled out a Poké ball, letting Kiyurin out. He'd do us some good if we ran into any trouble.

"Hey there, little guy." My rival reached down and rubbed the Umbreon's head, and he shook his pelt off nonchalantly.

"Hmn..." I thought for a moment. The ships were mostly made of steel...And there was moss all over the place. Something might've needed burning...So I pulled Vorubii's ball out and let the Vulpix out. She fluffed her tails and smiled at us.

Compared to Kiyurin, the Vulpix was small. She seemed excited as she looked over the Umbreon, and they chattered.

Suddenly, Jericho's Misdreavus seemed drawn to something else, and she began to float off some other direction.

"H-hey! Misdreavus! Where are you going?" Jericho ran after her. Giving a sigh and a shrug to my Pokémon, I jumped down off the dock, into the grey sand, chasing after the two. I hoped the adventure was over soon.

I found the two inside the smashed hull of a giant ship. They were both looking inside curiously, and I arched a brow.

"...Find something?" I decided to ask.

"Just this huge ship." Jericho turned to face me.

The ship let loose a loud groan, making the hairs on the back of my neck rise, and it felt like ice had jabbed into my spine.

"Dreavus!" Jericho's ghoul floated farther into the ship.

"Wait up!" He called, running after it yet again. Not liking the situation, I was forced to follow. Something was in the ship. I knew it.

"Hold on! Do we even know what's in this ship?!" I called.

"That's the fun part! We're gonna find out!" Jericho grinned, giving a thumbs up to me as we ran, side-by-side.

"Wonderful..." I sighed.

"Vulpi!" Vorubii ran on my left side, and Kiyurin on my right. They kept up pretty well, not growing fatigued very easily.

In the interior of the huge thing, there was a large room. It was a dining room at some point, I could tell...Chairs and tables were smashed into splinters everywhere, there was a regal red carpet that decorated the floor, but it was torn to bits...Even a broken chandelier hung on the ceiling, most of its bulbs broken.

"U-uh...Jericho...I don't like the looks of this place..." I muttered.

Vorubii sneezed as she sniffed a chair, causing dust to fly up everywhere. I reached out and touched a chair...But it suddenly crumpled into dust, vanishing. Normal chairs weren't supposed to do that.

"I know, I don't, either. So, why are we here, Misdreavus?" He asked.

"Dreaaa..." She seemed to be searching for something.

"_Ssss..._" A hissing sound made me freeze in my place. I felt as if there was something breathing on the back of my neck.

Kiyurin and Vorubii both turned to look at me, and their eyes went wide with fear and shock. I grew even more dreadful.

Slowly, I turned my head. Glowing red eyes stared at me, and I felt my joints turn to jelly. I had no idea what was behind me.

Slowly, Kiyurin opened his jaws and fired a Shadow Ball at whatever it was behind me, and the creature seemed to his in anger and skid back.

Finally, I wheeled around. It was a Cofagrigus. An angered one, too. Its shadowy hands towered over me, ready to hurt us all.

"...**JERICHO!**" I screamed, turning back around and running. He was nowhere in sight, so I hurried down a hallway I'd seen him walk by before.

"_Grigusss..._" I heard the Pokémon behind me, and I recalled Vorubii, making sure Kiyurin was at my side. Thankfully, he was.

"K-Kiyurin! Shadow Ball on the walls!" I cried out.

"Breon!" The Umbreon charged a few Shadow Balls, launching them at the walls, causing them to crumble.

After a few moments, I turned around, breathing heavily. No sign of the Cofagrigus. We'd lost it, hopefully.

When I turned back around, I saw Jericho standing there. No Misdreavus at his side, but it was Jericho.

...At least, it seemed like him...Except for the glowering blue eyes. He had a big, crooked grin on his face, trying to look innocent.

"Jer...Jericho?" I asked. Kiyurin's fur bristled.

I would have passed him off as normal...If his eyes weren't glowing and icy blue. His normal eye color was more of a dark blue...And he certainly didn't have a crooked grin with a few sharp teeth...

"Found you! Come on, let's keep exploring!" He grabbed my forearm and began to drag me, as I was dumbfounded.

"Where...Where's your Misdreavus?"

"Called her back. She kept floating off." He chuckled. It seemed enough like Jericho...So...Why was I having second thoughts?

"Reon..." Kiyurin steadily growled at my rival as he let go, looking down a few hallways. He thoroughly searched them with his eyes, nodded, and motioned me to follow him down a narrow hallway.

"Jericho-Where are we going?" My voice was only a whisper.

"I don't know~" He happily sang, and we entered a wide room. I peered around. Half the room was shrouded in darkness.

"Breon!" Suddenly, the Umbreon perked up, pointing towards a spot in the darkness. I grew cautious and suspicious.

"Oh, hush. I know _you_ know what's going on." Jericho suddenly snapped at Kiyurin, his pupils thinning to slits.

"W-what?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Kiyurin tugged on my pant leg with his fangs, pointing. It was then...I saw them. Jericho and Misdreavus. I glanced back at the Jericho beside me, and he grinned eerily, icy blue eyes piercing straight through me.


	25. Illusional Tour

Chapter XXV, Illusional Tour

Beside Jericho and his Pokémon, there was someone who looked exactly like me, though with no Pokémon near.

"...Jericho?" I glanced back and forth between both of them.

"Huh? Aero?" He squinted, scrunching his nose.

"Uhh...What's going on?" I asked the Jericho with glowing eyes.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Don't...Don't pay attention to that." He grabbed my shoulders and tried to push me towards another direction.

Kiyurin suddenly growled and lunged, biting the strange Jericho's ankle.

"**Hey!**" Suddenly, his image flickered as he released me.

When I spun around, I saw the image distorting and warping, until it twisted into the shape of a...Zoroark?

I squeaked and took a step back.

Jericho looked as confused and surprised as I did, and he glanced to the me with glowing eyes beside him.

It giggled, grinned, and jumped up, spinning and reducing its size. When it was revealing, it was a Zorua.

"What-What the heck is going on?!" Jericho stared at the tiny little Pokémon.

I just stared at the Zoroark.

"...Haven't you ever heard of what we do to protect our homes?" Suddenly, the Zoroark spoke through telepathy.

Shivers ran down my spine as I stared at the Pokémon. She was speaking. Speaking through telepathy. I'd never actually witnessed something like that before.

"You can...Talk?!" Jericho shouted across the room, and the Zoroark gave him a nasty, cold stare, growling.

"Of course. But the better question is...Why did you come to our den?" She hissed in my face, giving me a good jolt.

Kiyurin's fur bristled. He stepped in front of me, growling. His rings glowed, and he seemed to speak to the Zoroark.

"Disturbing the humans? That's not us, that's probably some other bother of a Pokémon here." She answered, calming down a little.

"Hehehe! That's right!" The Zorua innocently wandered over, and his mother eyed him curiously.

"...You aren't causing this trouble, are you?"

"Of course not, Ma!"

"Right..." Jericho walked over, standing by me, crossing his arms.

"Look. We don't enjoy people here for one reason. They invade our space and try confining us in those wretched Poké balls." The mother snarled.

"Well, we won't try to do that." I nodded, taking in a deep breath.

Suddenly, the Zorua jumped up, spinning in a neon purple ball, then, when he landed, he took the form of an Umbreon.

Kiyurin's ears perked, and he stared at the Zorua.

"Hehehe!" Was all the child had to say.

"...We should probably show you the way out of here." The mother sighed, shaking her head, looking at us.

"That'd be nice." Jericho crossed his arms.

They motioned us to follow, and the Zorua changed back into himself, since Kiyurin seemed to insist.

"Okay, since you seem to not know about the source of the creaking...What about the strange waves in the atmosphere that caused our Pokémon to go a little...Oh, I dunno...Haywire-ish?" Jericho asked as we walked.

"As I said before. The problem lies elsewhere." She simply answered.

The Zorua had a sly look on his face, as if the cause lied with _him_. Kiyurin noticed it as well as I did, then began snapping something at him.

"...H-haha, don't be stupid!" The Zorua sheepishly waved his paw, suddenly getting a little shifty and nervous.

"...I see..." The mother eyed her child suspiciously as Kiyurin was explaining something. I arched a brow.

"What's going on?" Jericho asked.

"Dreavus." His Misdreavus seemed to add something to Kiyurin's argument, convincing the Zoroark more.

"W-what do they know? They're just strangers..." The child's ears flattened.

"It _was_ you, after all. These Pokémon don't lie. I'm noticing the signs now." She scolded her child with a glare alone.

"...What?" I blinked.

"It is as you have suspected. He was the one causing the noises." The Pokémon gave out a sigh, motioning to her sheepish son.

"Hehehe! Sorry!" He waved a paw.

I softly laughed under my breath and looked ahead again. We'd walked through some narrow hallways, small rooms, and other various places. Some Pokémon would hide when they saw us coming, but we didn't bother them.

"So...You guys can speak..." Jericho awkwardly piped in.

"Yes." Was all the Zoroark answered.

It was like having a glimpse of what N heard. I felt a little excited...But, sad that I couldn't understand my own Pokémon.

"You there...You have an intriguing scent lingering about you..." Suddenly, the Zoroark looked back at me.

"...Me? What scent?" I blinked, dumbfounded.

"Hmm...The scent of the wild boy...Natural..." She frown, seeming to recall something. I tilted my head.

"You mean...N? As in...Natural Harmonia?"

"That's right."

"I spoke with him not too long ago."

"Is that so? He visits here sometimes." She nodded.

"Wait, hold on. Who's this, 'N' guy?" Jericho butted in, confused.

"Allow me to explain." The Zoroark nodded.

**Sorry that I'm not getting anywhere with the story, really. I'm going off my own theme, which isn't too great because I can't remember a lot of stuff. We'll see if this story even ends before I decide to just ragequit it.**


	26. Scraping By

Chapter XXVI, Scraping By

We walked, and the mother explained to Jericho who N was, and I occasionally added some details she'd forgotten.

"Are you gonna visit us, too?" I felt a tug on my pant leg, and looked down to see the little Zorua tugging it.

"I'll try, but I'm going to have to do a lot of traveling before I can come back." Kneeling down, I rubbed the Pokémon's head.

The mother nodded slightly to her child, then pointed somewhere. When we looked ahead, I saw the exit to the ship. The Zorua let go of my pant leg, waving at me with his small paw. The Zoroark also waved.

"We'll hopefully see you guys again." Jericho smiled.

"May we meet again." The Zoroark nodded, and suddenly, the two vanished into thin air, probably with the help of their illusions.

"...That was a nice little adventure." Jericho sniggered, and his Misdreavus floated in a loop with a snicker.

"I guess so. At least there's nothing to fear anymore." I added, looking down to Kiyurin, who kept a steady pace beside me.

"Right? Well, now, the gym awaits! Later Aero!" He grinned, then ran off. I sighed and watched him leave, shaking my head.

"Impulsive guy." I looked to Kiyurin, who simply shrugged.

We should've been able to take the gym, too. Sure, it was a Ghost-type gym, and my Pokémon weren't _too_ suited for it...We still had a fighting chance. Maybe we could get by on Kiyurin's Shadow Ball alone...

"Hey, Kiyurin?"

He looked up at me, an ear flickering.

"What do you say we take on the gym? Or...Should we train some more?" I asked. He looked skeptical, as if saying, 'train more'.

I let out a sigh, and we headed for the outskirts of town. Maybe twenty was a reasonable level for all of them.

I let all my Pokémon out in the tall grass, and they admired Kiyurin for a bit, then decided to branch of, within my sight range, and train a little.

They were all training hard, and I would occasionally walk around them all to see who was doing what. Most were reaching the proper levels pretty fast.

Then, it happened.

Aru's small body began to glow, and she yelped, jumping around in panic. For a second, I blinked in surprise and watched. The Lillipup soon cowered back, and soon, the light faded. She'd stopped herself from evolving.

"...Aru? What's the matter?" I asked.

"P...Pup..." She whimpered, her ears lowering.

"Do you...Not want to evolve?"

"Pup..."

"Well, that's perfectly understandable. Here. I made this a while back." I pulled out a collar from my bag. It had an Everstone placed in the middle, in a small pocket, and I strapped it around her neck carefully.

She seemed excited, then jumped in a circle, licked my face, and dove back into the grass for some more training.

I laughed and sat back again, watching. It wasn't long before Kiyurin soon trotted up. He'd reached the proper level, and he sat by my leg, laying his head on my lap. I softly stroked his head, watching his rings glow.

Soon, his rings faded, and his breathing grew heavier, so I knew he was asleep.

The others trained hard. They didn't give up until they reached the proper level. Soon, Reikon floated over, looking satisfied.

Then Vorubii, and soon Zekascede and Aru, too. My team was all soon standing in front of me, ready to face the next gym.

I nodded to them all, then stood up, accidentally waking Kiyurin, who brushed the sleep off himself.

"Alright. We're off to challenge the gym soon, right? But, I want to rest up in the Pokémon Center. I can't tell what time of day it is in this fog...But, since you all put in a long amount of training, it might be night." I yawned.

They all agreed, and we all made our way back to the eerie city, and into the Center. I recalled all my Pokémon and let the nurse heal them, then let Kiyurin out and put the Poké balls back on my belt.

"...Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm...Is it alright if we stay the night?"

"Why, of course! We have rooms for travelers. Come with me." She led us down a hallway, and I shrugged to my Umbreon.

We were led into a large room that looked a lot like a bedroom. The bed even looked clean and comfortable.

"Well, have a nice rest!" The nurse waved and walked down the hall.

I turned out the light, having Kiyurin's rings guide me to my bed, then laid down. The Umbreon soon jumped up and curled up by my side.

"Well, next gym in the morning...Right buddy?"

"Breon."

"We'll do great, I'm sure of it..."

"Umbre. Umbreon." He answered with a wide yawn.

"...Well, I guess we should sleep..." I looked down to see the crimson-eyed Pokémon nodding off, rings glowing faintly.

All he did was nod to me, then close his eyes, folding his ears against his head. I patted his head, watching the golden rings fade out completely, making his pelt pitch black.

As for me, sleeping wasn't easy when I could hear the eerie whistling of wind outside...Surely no comfort in that sound.

"...Goodnight, Kiyurin..." I yawned, then remembered the Zoroark and her child.

Knowing the secrets of the town...I wasn't frightened anymore...But more open and welcome to the concept of it all.

Having put that all aside, I yawned, laid my head on my pillow, and fell asleep.

**...Well, I've decided that this fic has just...Fallen flat. I have no more motivation for it...I mean, the storyline's not going anywhere anytime fast, and I can't keep up and remember certain things. So, I'm just going to probably delete it soon, or just add no more chapters. Soon, though, I might start another based on a run of one of my games, so I won't be completely giving up on this site. I don't know when, but it might be a long time. Hopefully I won't forget about it, though. We'll just have to see. Until then, thanks for reading.**


End file.
